Bewitched: The Legacy Continues
by zeopurple
Summary: Tommy and Nikki want a normal life for their children after years of fighting demons and decide to move their family to Angel Grove. How will Halli, now a teenager, cope with having to hide her secret? Sequel to Bewitched. CHARMED/PR crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **_Having only one in-progress fic seemed unnatural to me….so here it is a much anticipated (at least by me) sequel to my Bewitched story. If you haven't read it you might want to consider it otherwise you might be a bit confused. For those of you who were fans of the first story, I welcome any suggestions just send them in a PM. As always, reviews are much appreciated._

_I must give credit to __**CoolDiva**__ for coming up with the title. Thanks a lot Diva!!_

**Disclaimer: **_This is a Power Rangers/Charmed crossover. I don't own any of the characters from either show. However, I do own the character Nikki and all other OCs. (There are a lot!)_

* * *

Nikki Oliver walked frantically around the kitchen as she hurriedly tried to make breakfast for her family and as usual they were running late.

"Halliwell, you better not be still in bed!" she yelled as she began placing plates on the kitchen table.

"I don't have anything to wear!" her fifteen year old daughter yelled back.

"Well you better find something or else I'll pick it out for you," Nikki replied back just as her husband entered the room.

"Another exciting morning at the Oliver house," he said with a laugh as he sat down at the table and Nikki poured him a cup of coffee.

"You know just once, I'd like to be on time for work, I'm surprised my boss hasn't fired me yet," Nikki said.

"He wouldn't dare, you're the best social worker he's got, I mean you practically run that place for him, he wouldn't know what to do without you," Tommy told her.

"Mommy, I can't find my shoes," yelled their seven year old.

"Looks like my family wouldn't know what to do without me either," Nikki said as she left Tommy alone in the kitchen and raced upstairs.

"I looked all over my room and I can't find my shoes anywhere," her daughter said as Nikki entered her bedroom.

"Oh Hannah, we don't have time to search so just orb them," Nikki said.

"But Daddy doesn't like it when we do that," Hannah replied.

"Well Daddy, isn't the one who's going to be late if I don't get you to school on time, so just this once I think it'd be ok for you to orb your shoes in here," Nikki told her.

"Hey, how come she gets to orb her things, when I lost my homework you made me look for it for over an hour," Nikki's eleven year old daughter said as she entered the room.

"Hermione, don't start with me now, we don't have time to argue about it just get downstairs and eat your breakfast," Nikki told her.

"Ok, but I still don't think it's fair," Hermione said and then proceeded to orb out of the room.

"Hermione Priscilla Oliver, that's not what I meant!" Nikki yelled.

"Hermione, what have I told you about orbing in the house," Tommy said when his daughter appeared.

"No orbing unless it's to escape a demon, but I only did it because Mom let Hannah orb her shoes," Hermione said as she sat down.

"It's not nice to tattle on your mother," Nikki said as she came downstairs with Hannah.

"Nikki, I thought we talked about this and decided the only way for our girls to lead some semblance of a normal life they can't be allowed to just orb things whenever they want," Tommy said.

"I'm sorry honey, but we're running really late and as it is we only have ten minutes to eat," Nikki told him.

"Why don't I drop the girls off at school today and that way you can be on time for once," Tommy suggested.

"As wonderful as that would be, your job is on the other side of town in the opposite direction and seeing as how you get paid a lot more than I do, I'd prefer for you to keep your job," Nikki replied.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you all at dinner," he said as he got up from the table and kissed them all goodbye.

"Seriously Halli, downstairs now!" Nikki yelled again.

"Alright, alright, I'm ready," Halli said as she too orbed into the kitchen.

"We're not supposed to orb," Hannah told her.

"Says the girl who orbed her shoes," Hermione taunted.

"Mommy said I could," Hannah replied.

"I can orb whenever I like because unlike you two babies I can control my powers," Halli told them.

"That's not true is it Mommy?" Hannah questioned.

"I'll bet she wouldn't say that if Dad were here," Hermione retorted.

"I'm going to start classes at Magic school soon, so Dad will have no choice but to let me practice my orbing," Halli said.

"Ok, that's enough, breakfast is officially over, everyone out to the car," said Nikki.

* * *

"Everyone's all tucked in," Tommy announced later that night as he entered the kitchen where Nikki was washing the dishes from dinner.

"Peace and quiet once again, why on earth did we have three kids," said Nikki.

"That would be your fault seeing as how everyone in your family is destined to have three kids, it's the Charmed legacy after all," Tommy replied with a laugh.

"I'm sorry I let Hannah orb this morning, I know how important it is to you that they don't rely so much on their powers," Nikki said.

"It's ok, I know I can be kind of hard on them about using their powers I just don't want to see them abuse their gifts," Tommy told her.

"Do you ever wish they had been born normal, without any powers?" Nikki asked.

"Sometimes but Nikki you have to know that I love our daughters the way they are, they were given those powers for a reason and I understand that," Tommy answered.

"I knew I was smart for marrying you," Nikki said as she walked over and kissed him.

"You know I think these dishes can wait, what do you say you orb us to our bedroom," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"What about that no orbing rule?" she questioned.

"I think we could break it just this once," Tommy said as he kissed her.

"And you wonder where the kids get it from," Nikki said with a laugh as she orbed them.

* * *

Hours later, the house was quiet as all members of the Oliver household were sleeping peacefully until there was a loud crash. Nikki and Tommy woke up and heard a scream coming from Hannah's bedroom.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Hannah screamed.

Nikki wasted no time in orbing herself to her daughter's bedroom as Tommy ran out of their bedroom after her.

"Dad, what's happening?" Hermione asked as she too ran out into the hallway from her bedroom.

"Just get to Halli's room and stay there until your mother or I come for you," Tommy ordered.

Nikki orbed into Hannah's bedroom and found the little girl crouching in a corner as a demon stood over her.

"Get away from her!" Nikki screamed.

"She's not the one I wanted anyway," the demon said as he shimmered out of the room.

"It's ok Hannah, you're safe now," Tommy said as he cradled his daughter in his arms.

"What did he mean by she's not the one he wanted," Nikki wondered and then suddenly orbed away.

Nikki orbed into Halli's room and found that the room appeared empty but the demon was throwing fireballs in every direction hoping that his target was still in the room somewhere.

"Fireball!" Nikki yelled causing one of the fireballs to come to her and she sent it flying back towards the demon who was then vanquished.

"Good work Mom," said Halli who after the demon was gone made herself and Hermione visible again.

"Are you girls ok?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Halli's power of invisibility the demon never saw us," Hermione answered.

"Don't they ever get tired of coming after me," said Halli.

"You are the first grand daughter of a Charmed One, I'm sure this was just some lower level demon trying to work his way up the ranks, why don't you guys sleep in our room tonight," Nikki told them.

"Mom, I'm a big girl, I don't need to sleep with you and Dad every time a demon attacks," Halli replied.

"I realize that Halli but I would still feel better if we were all in the same room," Nikki told her.

"Fine but just for tonight," said Halli.

* * *

"Nikki, we can't go on like this, this is the sixth time this month a demon has attacked in the middle of the night," Tommy said the next morning.

"Tommy, we've survived a lot of demon attacks over the years, it's just a part of our lives and you're going to have to accept that," Nikki told him.

"I thought I could but Hannah can barely sleep through the night these days, she's only a little girl she shouldn't be worried about demons trying to kidnap or even kill her in the middle of the night," Tommy replied.

"You're right, she should be able to just be a normal little girl but we both know that isn't possible," Nikki told him.

"It is possible if we choose to make it that way," Tommy replied.

"What are we talking about here, binding their powers, weren't you the one who said they were given those powers for a reason?" Nikki asked.

"I would never ask you to bind their powers and I still believe they have them for a reason but why now, why do they have to put up with the constant demon attacks now, why can't they be allowed to grow up like normal little girls before assuming their demon fighting responsibility, you did so why shouldn't they," Tommy told her.

"Ok, so what do you propose we do to give our daughters a more normal life?" she questioned.

"It's simple really, we leave San Francisco and move to Angel Grove," he answered.

"You want to leave, but this is our home," she said.

"I know that, but we've lived here for the past 15 years fighting demons and I just think it's time we took a break from all that and besides the girls have barely gotten to know my parents and I would really like for them to see Angel Grove as their home too," Tommy replied.

"You make some good points, can I at least have some time to think about this, I mean this is a pretty big thing you're asking of me, to give up the only way of life I've known and leave my family," Nikki told him.

"I know how hard it would be for you to leave your family but Nikki this is our family we're talking about and I really think this would be the best thing for us," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **_The support for the first chapter of this fic was encouraging. I'm so happy to see that there are still reviewers out there who remember the first story and I'm going to try my best not to let you down with this sequel. If all goes according to plan, I think you're going to like the sequel just as much. _

**Ryan T. Morris: **_Nice to know I wasn't the only one anticipating this sequel. _

**CoolDiva: **_So glad you liked that first chapter cause you know how much I stressed over it. Tommy really has his hands full with this house of women…LOL. _

**2 Die is 2 Live: **_Living in Angel Grove would definitely be a change of pace for this family. As for whether Halli will become a ranger well you have to keep tuning in to see what happens. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Thanks so much, I think the move to Angel Grove will be interesting._

**ThePink1 at Reefside: **_Glad you like the girls' names, I thought it was time Nikki started a naming tradition of her own. _

**GracefulCrane: **_I hope you will like this next chapter. _

**GinaStar: **_Thanks, I'm happy it started off well. _

**Bats-Supes: **_I just couldn't wait any longer to get started on this fic; I hope it's worth it. _

**moonlite-n-roses: **_I'm sure in Tommy's mind; the monsters he used to face in AG aren't even half as bad as some of the demons they've come across. _

* * *

"Hi Mom," Nikki said as she orbed into her parents home.

"Oh hello dear," her mother said.

"I'm not interrupting am I because I could always come back later," Nikki told her.

Paige Matthews-Mitchell was sitting in a chair reading a book entitled Crossed Double Crossed.

"Nonsense, I've read this story millions of times, I was once trapped inside it, I know the ending," Paige said with a laugh as she sat down the book.

"Thinking of Kyle?" Nikki asked referring to her mother's former love interest who, unfortunately had died before Paige really had the chance to start a relationship with him and became a whitelighter.

"Yes, today's his birthday, I feel him sometimes you know, looking down on me, I always hope maybe one of your girls will be assigned to him as a charge," Paige replied.

"That'd be nice but maybe a little weird for Dad," Nikki said.

"You're probably right and besides your Dad's put up with a lot through the years, I think he deserves a break from the magical world every now and then," Paige told her.

"Was it really that bad for him, having to deal with you being a witch and struggling with the fact that every day his children's lives would be in danger?" Nikki asked.

"I suppose it was but by the time we had you kids the demons weren't really a threat, so you got to grow up demon free at least for a little while," Paige answered.

"Tommy's right, I grew up normally so I should want the same for our children," Nikki responded.

"I'm not sure I understand," said Paige.

"There was another demon attack a few nights ago at our house," Nikki explained.

"Oh my, are the girls alright?" Paige asked.

"They're ok, no one was hurt but Hannah's having trouble sleeping and now Tommy is questioning the way we're choosing to raise them," Nikki told her.

"You mean as witches," said Paige.

"Yeah, I mean he understands that it's their destiny to have powers and fight demons he just doesn't see why it has to be now," Nikki responded.

"Does he want you to bind their powers?" Paige questioned.

"No, he doesn't want that, he just wants us to move to Angel Grove and get away from the magic stuff for awhile," Nikki answered.

"And you're not sure it's the right thing to do," she said.

"Mom, how can I just abandon my destiny like that, I mean Tommy knew what he was getting into when he married me, ok so he didn't know but after he learned the truth about what I was he chose to stay married to me and he knew there was a huge possibility that our kids would have the same destinies," Nikki told her.

"Yes but you also knew that marrying a mortal wouldn't be easy, that maybe just maybe one day he was gonna wake up and wonder what the hell he got himself into, Nikki you've got to understand that living in our world isn't easy especially for someone without powers, and especially when that person is a father whose first instinct is to protect his kids no matter what," Paige said.

"So what, are you saying I should just give in and let him take me away from the only life I've ever known?" Nikki asked.

"Isn't that what he did for you, I know you haven't forgotten that fifteen years ago Tommy gave up everything so that you could stay here and continue to fight evil with your family so isn't it time that maybe you made the same sacrifice for him," Paige answered.

"But Mom, how can you of all people tell me to just abandon my destiny, to abandon my children's destinies, do you really want to see us move away," said Nikki.

"Oh Nikki, of course I don't want you to move but your destiny isn't only about being a witch, you're a whitelighter too and you can do that just as well in Angel Grove as you can here, I had the luxury of watching my children grow up without demons and if taking my granddaughters and moving away allows you that same luxury then yes I think you should do it, Nikki this family will always be here when and if you decide to come back but you've got your own family now, do what's best for them," Paige told her.

* * *

"Hey," Nikki said as she orbed into her living room and found Tommy sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hi, I was gonna call for you but I figured you might be out with one of your charges and I didn't want to interrupt," Tommy told her.

"Are the girls here?" Nikki asked.

"No, Hermione and Hannah are with Henry at a movie and Halli is babysitting for Sami and Robb," Tommy answered.

"Good cause we need to talk," Nikki replied.

"Ok, that doesn't sound serious or anything," Tommy joked as Nikki sat down beside him.

"I wasn't with a charge, I was at my parents' talking with my Mom, I told her about you wanting us to move to Angel Grove," she said.

"Should I start worrying that I'm gonna start growing a tail?" he asked.

"Well, believe it or not, my Mom actually agreed with you, she said that she was lucky enough to have her own children grow up without demons so why shouldn't her grandkids," Nikki answered.

"Wow, I can't believe Paige actually agreed with me, I remember when we first moved out of your parent's house when you were pregnant with Halli and she hated the fact that we moved a few blocks and now she's fine with us moving to another city," Tommy responded.

"I guess it's because she knows how you feel, I mean she, Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe fought very hard so that me and my cousins could grow up without demons, so I guess it makes sense to her that you'd want to leave," Nikki told him.

"And what about you, how do you feel?" he asked.

"To be honest, at first I was angry with you, I mean I couldn't understand how you could just want me to give up my life but my Mom made me realize that marrying me you did just that, you gave up everything to be with me and now we have a beautiful family to show for it and I need to do whatever it takes to make sure it stays that way," Nikki answered.

"So what are you saying?" Tommy questioned.

"I'm saying ok, if you still think moving to Angel Grove is the best thing for our family then I say let's do it," Nikki told him.

"I know how impossible that decision must have been for you to make but thank you for putting our family first," Tommy said as he hugged her.

* * *

"What are you two doing up so late?" Halli asked later that night when she found her sisters still awake and watching television. She had just returned home from babysitting for her Aunt Sami and Uncle Robb.

"Mommy said we could," Hannah told her.

"Oh good Halli, you're home," Nikki said as she came from the kitchen.

"I have officially decided that I'm never having kids," Halli said as she plopped down on the couch.

"The twins gave you a hard time again, huh," Tommy said as he joined his family in the living room.

"Is Aunt Sami sure those two are her real kids cause I swear Pierce and Preston are the pure spawns of evil, I was so tempted to orb them into the underworld to teach them a lesson," Halli responded.

"Please tell me you didn't," said Nikki.

"No, I didn't but I really wanted to, maybe you and Dad could adopt Persephone, it's not fair that she has to suffer having those two as big brothers," Halli replied.

"As cute as Persephone is, I think having four girls in this house is about all I can take," Tommy joked.

"Well if you don't mind, I think I'll head up to bed those three really wore me out," Halli told them.

"Actually Halli, before you do that, your father and I would like to discuss something with the three of you," said Nikki.

"Well, it can't be that you're having another baby cause there are already three of us, so what's up," Halli said.

"Your father and I are just concerned about the amount of demon attacks there have been around here lately and we think we've come up with a solution," Nikki told her.

"We've decided that the best thing for us to do is move," said Tommy.

"Move, like what to another house or something?" Halli questioned.

"We should move in with Grandma and Grandpa," said Hermione.

"But I like this house," said Hannah.

"Actually, we were thinking more like moving out of San Francisco and moving to Angel Grove," Nikki told them.

"You can't be serious," said Halli.

"We've very serious, your Mom and I think that you girls deserve the chance to grow up without demons and Angel Grove is my hometown and I can't think of a better place for our family," Tommy told her.

"Plus your Grandma Lily and Grandpa Rick live in Angel Grove so this would give you girls a chance to get to know them better," Nikki added.

"But we're witches, it's like our destiny to fight demons, I mean our whole family's purpose is to rid the world of evil, we're descendants of the Charmed Ones for crying out loud," said Halli.

"We know that Halli and we're not saying that you have to give up on your destiny but you're only fifteen years old, you have a lot of growing up to do before you take over the demon fighting," Tommy replied.

"Does Grandma know that you want to take us away?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I already discussed this with her and she thinks it's a good idea, you girls are way too young to be concerned with demons, we just need a chance to be a normal family for awhile," Nikki answered.

"Hello, we're witches we're never going to be normal," Halli responded.

"Halli, wouldn't you like the chance to just be a normal teenager for awhile, you know to put the magic stuff aside for awhile and not have to worry if that person passing you on the street is really a demon in disguise out to kill you?" Tommy asked.

"But Dad, I wasn't born to be normal, I was born a witch and sure it sucks sometimes being attacked by demons but that's what we have our powers for to defend against them," Halli answered.

"Halli, we're not asking you to give up your powers, we just want you to try living without relying on them so much," Nikki told her.

"Mom, what about Magic School?" asked Halli.

"Well obviously, you won't be going to Magic School anymore, you'll be going to the high school in Angel Grove," Nikki replied.

"No, no I won't go, I'm not giving up Magic School just so you and Dad can pretend that we're this nice normal family because we're not, you guys can go if you want but I'm staying here, I'll move in Grandma and Grandpa if I have to but I am not leaving!" yelled Halli.

"Halliwell Paige, you do not yell at your mother like that," said Tommy.

"If she gets to move in with Grandma and Grandpa then so do I," Hermione said.

"I don't like demons, I'm going with Mommy and Daddy," said Hannah.

"No one is moving in with Grandma and Grandpa, your father and I have made this decision and we are all moving to Angel Grove, end of discussion," said Nikki.

"You can't make me move if you can't find me!" yelled Halli as she turned herself invisible and then proceeded to orb out of the room.

"You can turn invisible all you like but I will always be able to sense you," Nikki told her.

"She hates me doesn't she," said Tommy.

"Don't worry honey, she hates us both right now, we just have to give her sometime and eventually she'll come around to this whole moving thing," Nikki told him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **_I really appreciate those of you who are reading and reviewing this story because it helps me to know whether it's worth it or not to continue. _

**CoolDiva: **_You'll have to wait at least one more chapter before the family makes the move to AG. _

**GinaStar: **_I was just pointing out that Tommy would see the demons as being more of a threat to his family than any monster they might come across in AG. _

**2Die is 2 Live: **_Halli certainly isn't going to make this decision easy for her parents. _

**moonlite-n-roses: **_Paige just wants her granddaughters to have a chance at a life away from magic for awhile and yeah the decision is hard on Nikki but she's got to put her own family first. And you know, I love Tommy too. LOL_

**AJ: **_I think Halli will be surprised at what Angel Grove has to offer. _

**GracefulCrane: **_Thanks!_

* * *

"Ok, all the crystals are set, so this party is officially safe from any and all demon attacks," said Wyatt.

The entire Halliwell clan was gathered together in the combined backyards of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's homes which with a little help from magic was the only place large enough for the 44 member family.

"Thanks so much for doing that Wyatt, I don't want anything to disrupt this going away party especially since we have so many little ones running around," Piper told her son.

"Don't thank him Grandma, we did all the work," said Matthew, who was sixteen and Wyatt's oldest son.

"Yeah, all Dad did was stand around and give orders," said Maxwell who was fourteen.

"It's not nice to tattle on your father," Wyatt said to his sons.

"Oh no, here comes trouble," said Wyatt's youngest son twelve year old Maddox as Sami and Robb arrived with their twelve year old twins Pierce and Preston, who were known trouble makers and their five year old daughter Persephone.

"Let's orb out of here before they see us," said Maxwell.

"Just make sure you orb back in time for dinner," Wyatt called after them.

"You can orb but you can't hide," Preston yelled as he watched his cousins orb and immediately took off after them.

"Wait for me!" said Pierce as he too orbed.

"And we wonder why Grams was so upset at there being boys in family," remarked Phoebe.

"I'm really going to miss this," Nikki remarked as she sat at a table with her cousins Priscilla, Phyllis and Melinda.

"Well at least you can orb back and visit anytime you want, we don't have that luxury," Priscilla reminded her since she, Phyllis and Melinda didn't have the power of orbing.

"I know but it's not the same as being here," Nikki told them.

"How are the kids taking the idea of moving?" Melinda asked.

"Hannah's fine with it, she hates demons so she can't wait to leave and well Hermione hates the idea of leaving her grandmother but she understands why we're going, Halliwell on the other hand is a different story," Nikki told her.

"She's still not speaking to you I take it," said Phyllis.

"No, she pretty much been staying invisible around the house, but she did make herself visible long enough to ride to the party with us," Nikki replied.

"Give her some time, I'm sure she'll come around," said Priscilla.

"Hermione, why the long face, this is supposed to be a party," Paige said to her granddaughter.

"But Grandma, it's a going away party and I don't want to go away," Hermione told her.

"I know it seems scary moving to a new place but you'll have your mom and dad and your sisters and other grandparents," Paige said.

"But it won't be the same, Grandma Lily doesn't know anything about making potions," Hermione replied.

Paige and Hermione had a special relationship mainly because Hermione reminded Paige a lot of herself and Paige had just recently started teaching Hermione about making potions.

"Well, you'll just have to find something else that you and your Grandma Lily can do together, she may not know anything about making potions but I know she loves you and your sisters very much," Paige told her.

"I'm really going to miss you Grandma," Hermione said.

"I'll miss you too," Paige said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Halli had orbed herself into the attic of the Halliwell Manor where she stood flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"I still can't get over how big that book's gotten," a voice said causing Halli to look up.

"Great-Aunt Prue!" Halli said excitedly as she stopped what she was doing and ran over to give Prue a hug.

"Halli, you get more beautiful each time I see you," Prue told her.

"I'm so happy to see you, I didn't think the elders would let you visit me anymore," Halli replied.

Prue was the oldest sister of Piper, Phoebe and Paige who was killed by the demon Shax when she was just thirty-one years old. After her death, Prue was rewarded by the elders and was now a whitelighter. The elders had discouraged her from making contact with her sisters, as they thought it would be too hard for them seeing Prue continue to be the age she was when she died while they aged thus reminding them of how short her life had been cut. However, Prue had been allowed to make contact with Phoebe's daughter Prue, her namesake, and with Halli.

"Well they sensed you could use a little guidance so here I am," Prue said.

"Does that mean you're going to be my whitelighter?" Halli questioned.

"Oh Halli, you know I can't do that," Prue answered.

"But I thought you said the elders sent you to me," Halli responded.

"They did but this is a one time visit, you know how they feel about assigning family members as charges, besides they've got a very special person in mind for you," said Prue.

"Wait, you know who my whitelighter is going to be," Halli said.

"Yes but that's not important right now, I'm here to talk about the way you've been treating your parents, I've been watching and I don't really like what I've been seeing," Prue told her.

"But Aunt Prue, it's not fair, they're trying to force me to leave everything and everyone I love, they want me to give up on my magic," Halli replied.

"Halli, your parents are just doing what they think is best for you and your sisters," Prue said.

"Leaving may be what's best for them but it's not what's best for me, I was born as a witch and a whitelighter, it's my destiny, you of all people should understand that, you were a Charmed One for goodness sake," Halli told her.

"Yes I was born a witch and I was destined to become a Charmed One but I didn't become Charmed at the age of fifteen, Halli you've got the rest of your life to become a witch but you're only going to be a teenager once, don't be in such a hurry to grow up," Prue replied.

"Things were different back then, you didn't even know you had powers at fifteen but I do, I've had them since the day I was born and I can't just pretend that I don't," Halli said.

"No one's asking you to, magic will always be a part of your life but there's more than to life than magic and your parents just want to show you that," Prue told her.

"I can't believe the superwitch is encouraging me to live without magic," Halli remarked.

"I never set out to be this superwitch you're talking about, in fact, I resisted my destiny for quite awhile but I had my sisters to think about, I was the oldest and I wanted to protect them and as the older sister sometimes you may have to do things you don't want, like moving to another town," Prue said.

"So you're saying I need to be a better example for my little sisters," Halli responded.

"Yes, I know it sucks sometimes but they look up to you and as scary as this move may seem to you it's even worse for the two of them, they need to know that everything's going to be ok and for that they need their big sister," Prue replied.

"Thanks for coming to see me Aunt Prue," said Halli.

"Anytime, I think you'll find that Angel Grove isn't such a terrible place," Prue said as she hugged her goodbye.

"You can't give me just a tiny clue as to who my whitelighter is going to be?" Halli asked.

"Goodbye Halliwell and remember I'll always be with you," Prue said as she orbed away.

"So you're really going to leave all this?" Chris asked Tommy.

"Yeah, we really are," Tommy responded.

"It won't be the same around here without you, if my cousin had to marry a mortal I'm glad she picked you, you're a good man Tommy maybe a little crazy for sticking with us even after you found out your wife was a witch but nevertheless, you're a good man," Chris told him.

"Thanks Chris, I think," Tommy said with a laugh.

"Remember, I'm only an orb away if you need me," Chris told him.

"Look who finally decided to join the party," Sami remarked as Halli finally made an appearance.

"Hey Aunt Sami, you just reminded me of the one good thing about moving I'll never have to babysit the twins for you again," Halli retorted.

"My sons are not that bad," said Sami.

"Yes, they are!" shouted practically the entire family including Robb their father.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry for acting like such a brat lately, I still hate the fact that we're moving but I guess I don't really have a choice so I'm going to try and make the best of the situation," Halli told them.

"That's all we can ask of you I guess," said Nikki.

"Now that Halliwell has come to her senses, we have something for all of you," Piper said.

"We got together as a family and decided to get you a little gift," Phoebe said.

"You didn't have to do that," Tommy told them.

"Actually, it's more of a gift for the girls, Halli, why don't you open it," Paige said as she gave the gift to Halli.

"It's the Book Of Shadows," Halli said as she opened it.

"Well, it's not The Book Of Shadows but it has every spell, potion, demon, and everything else that's in the first book," Piper told her.

"The entire family blessed it, we know you won't be using magic as much in Angel Grove as you do here but we wanted you to have it just in case," Phoebe said.

"This is such an amazing gift," Halli told them.

"Just make sure you protect its secrets and use it wisely," Paige replied.

"I will Grandma, I promise," said Halli.

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually leaving this house," Nikki said a few weeks later as Tommy loaded the last box onto the moving van.

"I'm going to miss my room," said Hannah.

"I still don't see why can't just orb everything to the new house in Angel Grove, it'd be so much easier," said Halli.

"We're trying to be normal remember and normal families don't orb," Hermione told her.

"We're not normal," said Halli.

"Can't you girls go one minute without arguing?" asked Nikki.

"Girls, I know this move hasn't been easy on any of you but I promise you, Angel Grove will feel like home in no time," Tommy said.

"I just hope Angel Grove is ready for us," Nikki said as they all climbed into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **_Writer's block really sucks. So sorry to keep you waiting, thanks to those who continue to review. _

_**Any fans of Kira/Conner? Check out my profile for a new story I wrote featuring them. **_

**CoolDiva: **_Glad you liked the family stuff cause it might be awhile before they appear again. _

**GinaStar: **_Thanks for always reviewing. _

**TheSilentShogun: **_Yes, Tommy's daughters do know about his ranger past. _

**moonlite-n-roses: **_Boys are always trouble. Prue may make another appearance in later chapters. _

**AJ: **_Yes, the girls do know about Tommy's ranger past and I just had to include Prue this time. _

**2 Die is 2 Live: **_The answer to who's Halli's whitelighter will be revealed soon. _

* * *

"I never realized we had so much stuff," Nikki remarked as she and Tommy were in the living room of their new home unpacking boxes.

"Yeah, it's amazing how much stuff you can acquire over fifteen years," Tommy replied.

"I'm starting to think we'll never be finished," she said.

"I know what you're thinking, it'd be a lot easier if I just let you use your powers," he said.

"I have to admit I have been tempted," she told him.

"Halliwell, I found a box with your stuff!" Tommy called out.

"I've been looking for this stuff everywhere," Halli said after she came downstairs.

"Do you want me to take it up to your room?" Tommy asked.

"No, I'll do it," Halli replied as she orbed the box from the room.

"Halliwell, I thought we talked about that," Tommy said.

"What's the big deal, it was just one box," she said.

"The big deal is that your grandparents are here, what if one of them had been coming downstairs and saw you do that," Nikki told her.

"The last time I looked Grandma Lily was helping Hannah in her room and Grandpa Rick is helping Hermione so it's not a problem," Halli replied.

"Maybe not this time but you have to start asserting more control over your power use especially when there are other people around," said Tommy.

"Ok Dad, I get it, no more using powers when the grandparents are around," Halli said as she left the room.

"Don't worry honey, she just needs a little time to get used to the no powers rule," Nikki told him.

"Well I hope she does it soon because she's starting Angel Grove High in a few weeks and the last thing we need is Halliwell accidentally using her powers in front of her classmates," Tommy replied.

"Well then, it's a good thing she'll have you there to look out for her," Nikki told him.

Tommy had accepted a job at Angel Grove High as the new freshman science teacher.

"Yeah but I'm going to try and not interfere too much, she needs to figure out how to adjust to her new surroundings in her own way," Tommy responded.

* * *

Halli looked around her new room and sighed because she still had quite a few boxes to unpack before her room would finally be finished. It really sucked having to do things the mortal way. She walked over to her bedroom door and turned the lock to ensure that she would have privacy.

"_Let the object of objection, become but a dream, as I cause the seen, to be unseen_," she said and magically the boxes disappeared and all her things were in order.

"Halli, can I come in," a voice called as there was a knock at the door.

"Sure Grandma Lily, I was just finishing up," Halli said as she opened the door and allowed her grandmother to step inside.

"Wow, your room looks great, I can't believe you managed to do all this by yourself," her grandmother stated as she looked around.

"What can I say, I guess I just have the magic touch," Halli joked.

"You certainly do, I was coming in to see if you needed any help but I can see I'm too late," Lily replied.

"Thanks anyway," said Halli.

"Halli, I found another box with your name on it," Tommy said as he stood in the doorway.

Halli could tell he was a bit shocked at seeing her room put together so quickly and he gave her a look that said he knew she had used magic.

"Mom, do you mind if I have a word alone with Halli?" Tommy asked his mother.

"Of course not, I'll go back and finish up in Hannah's room," Lily said as she left.

"I know what you're going to say Dad, but in my defense I did lock the door before I cast the spell," Halli said after Tommy sat down the box and closed the door.

"I have half a mind to make you undo what you've done but your grandmother has already seen the room finished so that's not an option, but I really thought I had managed to get it through to you that you can't cast spells when there are non-magical family members in the house, maybe I should just take the Book Of Shadows and hold onto it until you learn," Tommy told her.

"Dad, please don't take the book away from me, it's the only thing I have left that still connects me to being a witch, can't we just forget this little incident besides now that I have my room finished I can help you and Mom with the rest of the house," Halli replied.

"Well, as your mother keeps telling me, I guess it'll just take some time for you to get used to not using your powers, so for now you can keep the book but next time I might not be so generous," he said.

"Thanks Dad, you're the best, I know I haven't exactly been nice to you lately about this whole moving thing but I really am going to do my best to try and be normal, at least when I'm not at home and I really will try and see Angel Grove the way you see it," Halli told him.

"It's nice to have this side of my daughter back, what do you say we take a little break from all this unpacking just the two of us, there's somewhere special I want to take you," Tommy responded.

"Sure, I'd really like that," Halli said.

* * *

"Please tell me, we're not going to the Youth Center cause it would so not be cool to show up there with my dad, especially since you're going to be teaching at Angel Grove High," Halli said as she sat in the car with her father.

"No, we're not going to the Youth Center, I think you can check that out on your own," Tommy said as he drove past it.

"Ok, so where are we going?" Halli questioned.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Tommy answered with a smile.

"Why are we stopping here?" Halli asked some time later as Tommy stopped the car in the middle of nowhere.

"Get out and I'll tell you," Tommy replied.

"Is this where you went on your vision quest and found out about Uncle David?" she asked.

"No, although it was near here, this place is special to me for a different reason, this Halliwell is the site of where the old Power Chamber used to be," Tommy informed her.

"So this is where you spent your time as a Power Ranger, it must really be sad to see that it's no longer here," Halli remarked.

"Yeah it is a little sad, especially knowing that Zordon's gone as well, on the other hand not seeing a Power Chamber here means that Angel Grove is safe and there's no longer a need for Power Rangers," Tommy told her.

"I don't know, I think it'd be kinda cool to see a new team of rangers, as long as you're not one of them," Halli said with a laugh.

"Trust me, my rangers days are definitely over," Tommy said as he too laughed.

"Not that you couldn't still do it, I mean you have kept yourself in amazing shape over the years but I really don't want to see my Dad in spandex, it's bad enough I had to see it on that video diary you made, I don't want to see it in real life," Halli told him.

"You are so grounded for making fun of me," Tommy said as he playfully reached out to swat her.

"You have to catch me first," Halli said as she ran away and Tommy chased after her.

"No fair, using your powers against me," Tommy said after he almost caught her but she orbed away before he could.

"Sorry, I forgot, old habits die hard I guess," Halli replied.

"It's a good thing we're in the middle of nowhere or else you could've exposed yourself," Tommy told her.

"Who in their right mind would be all the way out here, besides an old Power Ranger getting all nostalgic over his glory days," Halli responded.

"You just don't know when to quit do you, come on let's head home," Tommy said as he walked back towards the car and Halli followed neither of them noticing the shadow of a figure who was crouching behind a large rock.

* * *

"Thanks again Dad, it was nice getting to spend some alone time with you," Halli said after they had returned home.

"Your welcome, I'm glad I got to share it with you," Tommy said as Halli headed upstairs.

She got to her room and closed the door behind her and was startled to see that she wasn't alone.

"Hello Halliwell," the woman said.

"What do you want?" Halli asked taking a fighting stance.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you," the woman told her.

"Like I haven't heard that one before, you'd better get out here before I call my mom cause she won't hesitate to vanquish you," Halli replied.

"It's a good thing I'm already dead then," the woman said as she orbed from where she was standing to another place in the room.

"You're a whitelighter," stated Halli.

"Correction, I'm your whitelighter," she said.

"But you don't look that much older than me, I can't believe the elders would send a rookie to be my whitelighter," Halli responded.

"I died young but you should know becoming a whitelighter isn't based on age and as for my being a rookie well yes, you are my first charge but that doesn't mean I'm not more than capable of protecting you, the elders wouldn't have sent me otherwise," the woman replied.

"So why now, why did they send me a whitelighter, it's not as if I'm going to be fighting demons while living in Angel Grove," Halli said.

"The elders know how difficult this move has been on you and they also think you could use a little guidance getting adjusted to your new life and who better to help you than someone who's more than a little familiar with your new home," the woman responded.

"Of course, I can't believe I didn't realize it before, you know my Dad, I've seen pictures of you, it's Trini, right," Halli said.

"Yes, my name is Trini Kwan and I knew your Dad, once but that life is over for me, now it's my destiny to look after you," she told her.

"Wait until my Dad sees that you're my new whitelighter," Halli said.

"I'm afraid you can't tell your father, the elders were really clear about that, I'm not to have any contact with any of my friends from my former life," Trini replied.

"Won't that be hard for you?" Halli questioned.

"I suppose it will be at first but I've been in training as a whitelighter for a long time and I've had a long time to get used to the fact that being a whitelighter means severing all ties with my former life," Trini answered.

"Ok, so what happens now, you watch over me and make sure I don't expose myself, sounds like a pretty pointless job I mean it's not likely that I'll expose my magic with the way my parents are always nagging me about not using it," Halli told her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you've already been exposed, there was someone there today when you were out with your Dad," Trini replied.

"Oh no, Dad is going to kill me, but I can fix it, all I have to do is find the spell in the Book Of Shadows to go back in time and warn myself not to use magic," Halli said as she orbed the book to herself and began flipping through the pages.

"Using that spell would only risk exposing yourself more, I'm afraid you can't use magic to get yourself out of this one," Trini told her.

"Ok, so if I can't use magic what do you suggest I do?" Halli asked.

"We wait until this person reveals themselves and then we'll decide what to do from there, with any luck this person won't even believe what they saw and we can find a way to convince them their eyes were just playing tricks on them," Trini answered.

"I still think using magic would be easier," said Halli.

"Halliwell, dinner!" her mother called out.

"You should go, I'll be in touch," Trini said as she orbed away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **_Sorry for the wait but life got in the way followed by the dreaded block so I hope this is a passable chapter. _

_And as always, Reviewers are the best!!_

_Now normally, I would address you all personally but everyone pretty much said the same thing, you love that Trini is now Halli's whitelighter. That's been the plan since I first decided to do a sequel cause I don't always use Trini in my fics and I thought this was the perfect way to bring her into things. As for whether the person who saw Halli use her powers is friend or foe, well you'll just have to keep reading. _

* * *

"Halliwell, five more minutes and then we're leaving," Nikki said as she stuck her head inside Halli's room.

"Ok, Mom, I'm almost ready," Halli told her as she closed the door and then called for Trini.

"You look nice, did you need something," Trini said as she appeared.

"Thanks, no I didn't need anything really I just wondered how you were feeling, I mean I know you've been watching so you must know about the party my family's going to and I know you'll be watching today and I can't imagine it'll be easy for you being left out of things," Halli replied.

"It's very nice of you to be concerned but like I told you before, I've come to terms with the fact that although I'm back here in Angel Grove as your whitelighter I can't have any involvement with my former friends," Trini responded.

"You're handling this a lot better than I would I mean I don't know what I'd do if I just had to sit by and watch the people I care about going on with their lives knowing I could never be a part of it," said Halli.

"Yes, well, as hard as it is, knowing I'll never get to experience the things that my friends have, growing up and starting families, as least as a whitelighter I get to watch over them and that's better than nothing," Trini replied.

"So any chance the person who saw me orb will be at the party?" Halli asked.

"You know I can't answer that," Trini answered.

"But isn't that like your job as my whitelighter to find out about any threats against me and warn me so I know how to prepare myself," Halli responded.

"Yes, if it were a demon or some other evil creature then of course I would tell you everything I know but it's not, the whole point of your parents moving you here to Angel Grove was so you could lead a normal life without relying on magic and it's my job to help you do that," Trini told her.

"This whole life without magic thing really sucks," said Halli.

* * *

"It is so great of Kim and Jason to throw this party for us," Nikki remarked as they pulled into the driveway of the Scotts' house.

"Yeah, it'll be great seeing everyone and it'll give the girls a chance to get to know the other kids so they'll at least have a few friends before starting school," Tommy replied.

"Now girls remember no orbing or magic of any kind," Nikki told them as they stood outside the door.

"We know Mom, you don't have to keep reminding us," said Halli.

"But I thought Uncle Jason knew we had powers," remarked Hannah.

"Jason and Kimberly both know about our powers but no one else does so there will be no talking about magic or powers to anyone, is that clear," said Nikki.

"Sure, we're just a nice normal family, let the charade begin," responded Halli as Tommy rang the doorbell.

"Halliwell," said Tommy in a tone that warned her to keep her attitude in check.

"I can't believe you're really here," Kim squealed as she opened the door and hugged Tommy and then Nikki.

"It's great to see you Kim," Tommy told her.

"Oh my gosh, these cannot be your girls, they've gotten so big," Kim remarked.

"Yeah they do grow up fast," Nikki said.

"Come on, everyone's out back," Kim said as she led them to the backyard.

"Welcome back bro," Jason said as he walked over.

"Thanks, it feels good to be home," Tommy told him.

"It certainly took you long enough to move back here," Kim commented.

"Now Kimmie don't start," said Jason.

"Jamie, Charlie, Nathan, come here for a sec," Kim yelled.

"I know it's been a long time since you kids saw each other, these are our sons, Nathan's fifteen, Jamie is seven and Charlie is five, boys this is Halliwell she's your age Nate, and Hermione is eleven and Hannah is seven," Kim said as she made the introductions.

"It's too bad Ella isn't here, I'm sure she's grown into such a beautiful young woman," Nikki remarked.

"Oh remind me to show you some pictures later, I still can't believe she talked us into sending her to Paris," said Kim.

Ella was the oldest of Kim and Jason's kids and she was spending the semester in Paris with Kim's mother and step-father as an exchange student.

"Nathan, why don't you take Halliwell and introduce her to your friends," Kim suggested.

"Uh yeah, sure," said Nathan as he motioned for Halli to follow him to where a group of teens was sitting.

"Halli, this is A.J. and Aliyah Park, they're sixteen and this is Corin Cranston, he's our age, guys this is Halliwell Oliver," said Nathan.

"Hi everyone, I've been here before when I was younger and my parents tell me that we used to play together but I don't really remember," Halli told them.

"Well then it's nice to meet you again," said Aliyah.

"You too but please call me Halli," she told them.

"Halliwell, that's an interesting name," remarked Corin.

"It was my great-grandmother's maiden name so it was my parents' way of honoring the family," Halli told him.

"Well I think it's cool," said A.J.

"Thanks," said Halli.

"You must be pretty bummed about starting high school in a new town, I would hate it if I had to move," said Nathan.

"Yeah it really sucks but I'm trying to make the best of it," Halli told him.

"Well don't worry, we'll do our best to make you feel right at home," Aliyah promised.

"So why did your parents suddenly decide to move here after all these years?" Corin questioned.

"My dad's from here," Halli answered.

"I know but it just seems a little odd, I mean from what my dad's told me, Dr. Oliver had a pretty great job teaching at a University so it just seems a bit odd that he would suddenly decide to move here and teach high school," Corin responded.

"Well his first job was teaching high school so I guess it's only natural that he'd want to return to his old school and teach here," Halli replied.

"You're starting a new school and your dad is gonna be a teacher there, that really bites," said A.J.

"Tell me about it," Halli agreed.

* * *

"Things seem to be going well over there," Nikki remarked as she watched Halli talking with the other teens.

"I hope so, maybe making some new friends will help ease her transition into a new school," said Tommy.

"Don't worry, Aliyah will look after her and it looks as though Hermione and Mia are hitting it off as well," said Tanya. Mia was her and Adam's twelve year old daughter.

"That's great, Hermione is usually so shy around people she doesn't know, I think it has to do with being the middle child and looking so different than her sisters," remarked Nikki. Both Halli and Hannah were born with dark hair like their parent's but Hermione's was red something she had inherited from her great-great grandmother Penny.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," said Rocky as he and Katherine entered the back yard followed by their kids.

"You're always late," said Adam.

"You try living in a house with five girls and see if you get anywhere on time," muttered Rocky. Rocky and Katherine had four daughters, Charity who was fourteen, Liliana, age eleven, Olivia age ten and Grace who was eight. They also had a son Tyler who was six.

"I'm not the one who insisted we keep trying until we got a boy," Katherine responded.

"How was I supposed to know it would take so long, somebody up there has a great sense of humor," remarked Rocky.

"It's ok Rocky, I understand how you feel, I live with four of them myself," Tommy said with a laugh.

* * *

"Hey Charity, we almost thought you guys weren't going to make it," said Aliyah as Charity walked over to them.

"That's my family for you, we can never get anywhere on time, it takes forever to get my little sisters and brother ready, sometimes I wish I were an only child," she replied.

"Charity this is Halli," Aliyah said.

"Hi Halli, welcome to Angel Grove," said Charity.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet someone else who knows what it's like dealing with little sisters," Halli told her.

"Well if you ever need an escape just let me know," Charity said with a smile.

* * *

"Thanks again for throwing this party for us," Tommy said to Jason as the two stepped inside the house to get more drinks.

"You don't have to keep thanking us, we were happy to do it, but tell me the truth how is the whole life without magic thing working for you," Jason responded.

"It's not easy for the girls or Nikki for that matter, they've been using their powers since they were born but I'm trying to be patient the only one I'm really worried about is Halli," Tommy replied.

"Well, she's a teenager, I can't imagine it's easy for her having to start a new high school and not being able to tell anyone who she really is, just give it some time and I'm sure she'll find something to take her mind off of magic," Jason told him.

"I hope so, I really hope so," said Tommy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**_ A thousand apologies for letting so much time slip by between updates. To make up for it, I'm making this chapter a lot longer than usual. _

_I feel like I'm always complaining about writer's block when it comes to this story and I think it's mostly because I want so badly for this story to live up to the one that came before. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint._

**GracefulCrane: **_Glad you liked the reunion._

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks, I wasn't sure about the interactions so I'm glad they were ok and there will be plenty more from the teens in the chapters to come. _

**GinaStar: **_It's still up in the air as to whether Halli will become a ranger. _

**AJ: **_The real question should be how many girls were at the party (we're talking kids here) but maybe that's why you asked cause you noticed there were a lot. I think there were about five boys though._

**moonlite-n-roses: **_Trini's choice to become a whitelighter was definitely not an easy one. _

**RatedRCouture: **_It's nice to know someone loves this story!_

* * *

"Bonjour mon amour," Nikki said as she orbed into the bedroom that she shared with Tommy and found her husband sitting on the bed surrounded by a bunch of papers.

"What did the Frenchie want this time?" Tommy asked with a slight tone of disgust.

"You know I can't discuss my charges with you and his name is Philippe," Nikki responded.

"Well you and Philippe have certainly been spending a lot of time together, this is like the fifth time you've been to France this week, doesn't Philippe know that you're not at his beck and call, you do have other charges," Tommy told her.

"Honey, Philippe is my charge and when he calls I have to go to him, I'm a whitelighter it's what I do," Nikki replied.

"I know but I would prefer if the elders would stop giving you charges that were, how did you put it, single and devastatingly handsome," Tommy said.

"I knew I never should have told you that," she said.

"Oh so now you're saying that he's not handsome?" Tommy questioned.

"Yes, I mean he is but not to me, I happen to be a happily married woman, who is still as head over heels in love with her husband as she was the day he literally knocked her off her feet," she answered.

"Nice save," he said.

"I guess now wouldn't be the best time to tell you about Stefan," Nikki said with a smile.

"Who's Stefan?" he asked.

"Just a new charge, he's German," Nikki answered.

"He wouldn't perchance be a balding middle age man with a wife and six kids would he?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, he's very single and cute," Nikki replied.

"Maybe the Elders could consider changing the policy on who gets assigned to whom, I personally think women whitelighters should only be assigned to women charges and vice versa for the men," Tommy told her.

"You're really cute when you're jealous," she said as she gave him a kiss.

"I'm not jealous," Tommy replied.

"So what are you working on?" she asked changing the subject.

"Just finalizing my lesson plan for the week," he said.

"It must be a little weird going back to your former high school as a teacher," she commented.

"Yeah, it is, especially since some of my new colleagues were my teachers and still make me feel like a student," Tommy replied.

"Speaking of students, I'm really happy that Halli has managed to find such a great group of friends," said Nikki.

"Me too, I'm just glad having new friends has distracted her from thinking about magic," Tommy said.

"While we're on the subject of Halli and magic, there's something I want to talk to you about," Nikki told him.

"Let me guess I spoke too soon and you're about to tell me that our daughter has been using magic behind my back," he said.

"No, as far as I know Halli has done exactly as you wanted," she said.

"Ok, so then what do we need to talk about?" he asked.

"I've been doing some thinking about our situation and I know that I agreed that moving our family here was the best way for us to have a normal life and I still do but I think maybe we should rethink the ban against magic," she answered.

"Nikki, we've been through this, I understand that our girls have been given a gift but we talked about this and you agreed, the girls are already starting to adjust and now you just want to go back on our decisions, what kind of message is that sending to them," Tommy replied.

"I agree that our girls deserve to have a normal childhood, especially Hermione and Hannah but Halli's not a little girl anymore and I just think she needs to be allowed to practice her magic and really learn to control her powers because there is a possibility that she could gain more someday and I just think it'd be better if she learned to control the ones she already has, we have to show her that we trust her to make the right decisions," Nikki responded.

"You've really given this a lot of thought," he said.

"We can set some ground rules, no magic outside of the house and I'm sure her whitelighter will be watching out for her so there's really no need to worry," Nikki told him.

"Wait a second, Halli has a whitelighter, who is it and why wasn't I told about it?" he questioned.

"I don't know who it is, apparently the Elders have decided that we don't need to know, so I guess we'll just have to trust their judgment," she replied.

"I don't like it but I guess it doesn't really matter what I like, the Elders have their rules, and I guess it would be ok to allow Halli to practice her magic here at home but on a trail basis, the minute one thing goes wrong the magic ban is back on," Tommy said.

"Halli is going to be so happy, I can't wait to tell her," Nikki said as she headed for the door but suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"I just heard jingling, it seems that one of my charges needs me," she answered.

"Philippe again?" he questioned.

"Nope, this time it's Stefan, I think he's in trouble," she told him.

"Guess I'll give Halli the good news then, make sure to tell Stefan your husband said hi," Tommy said.

"I will and by the way, he's only twelve," Nikki said as she orbed away leaving Tommy feeling like an idiot for even being a little jealous.

* * *

Tommy walked up the stairs in their home and peeked in on his younger daughters who were sleeping and then proceeded to make his way to his oldest daughter's room.

"Halli, you still up?" he asked as he gently knocked on the door but there was no answer.

Figuring that she was probably listening to her headphones and couldn't hear him, Tommy decided to check and see if the door was unlocked. He turned the handle and opened the door to find that Halli wasn't listening to music but instead was hovering in the air just above her bed.

"Halliwell, what is going on here!" he said.

"Dad, I can totally explain, I wasn't using magic," Halli said after hearing her father's voice caused her to fall down to the bed.

"I know, you were meditating, your mom does it sometimes when she's trying to clear her head of all the jingling, but I was under the impression that you wouldn't get assigned charges until you're a little older so you shouldn't hear the jingling yet," he said.

"No worries Dad, I was just feeling a little nervous about starting school tomorrow and Grandma always used to tell me how much meditating helped her so I thought I'd give it a try, plus it helps me not dwell too much on the no magic rule," Halli responded.

"That's actually what I'm here to talk to you about, your mom and I have decided that you can practice your magic again," he told her.

"Oh Dad, are you serious, that's the best news I've had in weeks, thank you so much," Halli said as she jumped up to give him a hug.

"Don't get too excited, there are conditions, you're only allowed to use magic here at home and I don't want you using it around your sisters, so I was thinking you could use the attic, the only way to get up there is by pulling on the latch in the ceiling to get the ladder but of course you can just orb up there but I figure it's the safest place for you to practice without having to worry about a non-magical person seeing you and exposing our family, but this is a trail basis, you mess up one time and then it's back to no magic at all," he said.

"No, I promise, I won't mess up, you'll see, I can totally do this," Halli replied.

"Good, now get some sleep, you've got a big day ahead of you," he said.

"Thanks again Dad, I love you," she told him.

"I love you too, good night," he said.

* * *

"Need any help finding your classes?" Tommy asked the next day as he and Halli arrived at Angel Grove High.

"No Dad, I think I can manage, and you're a teacher, it is so not cool for me to be seen with you, so I'll see you at home later," Halli said as she spotted Aliyah and started walking away.

"Ok, I love you too," Tommy muttered as he watched his daughter hurry off to her friends.

"Hey Halli, welcome to AGH," Aliyah told her as she joined them.

"Thanks, I'm just glad I already have you guys, it makes me feel less like the new girl," Halli replied.

"Don't worry, Charity's just as new as you, I mean she is the freshman here," said Nathan.

"Thanks a lot, as if I don't feel nervous enough," Charity responded.

"Relax, Char, we won't let anyone pick on you," A.J. promised.

"We better get going, wouldn't want to be late on the first day back," said Corin.

"Come on Halli, I think you have first period with us," Nathan told her.

"We'll see you guys later and don't forget to tell Halli about after school," Aliyah said as the group disbanded.

"What's happening after school?" Halli questioned Nathan once the two of them along with Corin found seats in their first class.

"Well, now that you're one of us, we thought it's time we showed you our secret hideout," Nathan responded.

"You guys have a secret hideout, do you also have a club with a secret handshake," she said.

"I know, it sounds childish but it's not what you think," he replied.

"Though if it were a club, you'd already be a member anyway," Corin told her.

"Ok, now I'm really curious," she said as their teacher called the class to order.

"I am so glad this day is finally over," remarked Nathan later that day as the group piled into A.J. and Aliyah's car.

"So Halli, what'd ya think of AGH?" Aliyah asked.

"It's a lot smaller than my old school so I didn't have any trouble finding my way around and I had Nathan and Corin in most of my classes so overall, I think I'll be just fine," Halli told her.

"I wish I had someone I knew in my classes, I hate being a freshman, not to mention the fact that I got Miss Appleby, who by the way just loved having my mom as a student and she made it a point to mention that for the entire class, everyone just kept staring at me, I was so humiliated," said Charity.

"I can't even believe Miss Appleby is still teaching, she should have retired years ago when Mr. Kaplan did," said A.J.

"So isn't anyone going to tell me where we're going?" Halli asked.

"It'll be more fun if it's a surprise," Charity told her.

"You're just wondering if Halli will freak out the way you did," A.J. said with a smile.

"I did not freak out," Charity retorted.

"You kinda did," said Nathan.

"What are you guys going to do, leave me stranded out in the middle of nowhere and see if I can find my way back?" Halli asked seeing that they were driving towards the desert.

"Somehow I don't think that would be a problem for you," said Corin.

* * *

"We're here," said A.J. sometime later as he brought the car to a stop.

"Wait a sec, I know this place," Halli said once they were all out of the car.

"You do?" questioned Charity.

"Yeah, my dad brought me here when we first moved to Angel Grove, this is where the old Power Chamber used to be," Halli answered.

"You know about that," said Aliyah.

"Of course, my dad used to tell me stories about the Power Rangers all the time," Halli responded.

"So much for our big surprise," said Nathan.

"I was wondering if you guys knew, I kind of got the impression from my dad that none of your parents ever told you, that's why I haven't brought it up," Halli told them.

"Your dad was right, they didn't tell us, well except for Corin's dad, the rest of us found out by eavesdropping on our parent's conversations," A.J. informed her.

"So this is your secret hideout?" Halli asked.

"Not here exactly, it's actually under us," Corin replied.

"We used to explore this place a lot as kids and then one day we stumbled upon these tunnels and from what Corin's dad told him, the tunnels lead to what used to be the hidden chambers of the former Power Chamber," Nathan explained as he led the way to the tunnels.

"Considering the amount of times that it was destroyed the underground chambers are still in fairly good condition," said A.J.

"And what better place for a hideout than the former base of the Power Rangers," said Aliyah as they entered the tunnels.

"I can't believe my dad didn't show me this before," Halli said as she followed them and boys took out flashlights. _If this is their hideout then that means, that one of them was probably the person who saw me use my powers when I was here with Dad._

"Probably because he thinks it's too unstable, my dad along with A.J and Aliyah's dad took everything that was salvageable from the old Power Chamber and had it stored in a warehouse in town and had the entrance to the tunnels boarded up but we found a way around that," Corin explained.

"I really wish there was an easier way to get down here, I really hate being in the dark," remarked Charity.

"Calm down Char, we're almost there," said Nathan.

"Wow, you guys actually managed to get power down here," said Halli once they arrived in one of the chambers and Halli was surprised to find that it actually had lights.

"Thanks to Corin, who inherited his Dad's genius," A.J. told her.

"It turns out not all of the systems were destroyed so I just tapped into the energy that was still here," Corin replied.

"This is so cool, especially since none of our parents know about it," said Halli.

"I wish they did though, it'd be fun to hear their stories about the glory days, think your dad would be willing to share some," said Nathan.

"I don't know, he's pretty much all about leaving the past in the past these days, but if you're really interested in seeing what your parents were like as rangers, I could hook you up with some footage, my dad has tons of it stored on his computer in our basement," Halli told them.

"Sweet is there anyway we could get a look at it," said A.J.

"Yeah, but we'd have to go now, I know my dad had some stuff to take care of at school and then he's got to pick up my little sisters from my grandparents but I think we might have time to do it before he gets home," Halli replied. _And it'll also give me time to figure out which one of you knows my secret._

"Cool, let's go," said Nathan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **_Thanks to those of you who reviewed that last chapter. It is much appreciated. I just really wanted to put another update out there especially after taking so long before. I hope that it doesn't suck._

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks so much. I think you know how hard it was for me to even finish that last chapter after being away from this story so long so I'm glad to know that it was ok. _

**GracefulCrane: **_I just had to make Tommy feel like an idiot for being jealous._

**GinaStar: **_I won't tell you if you're right about Corin; you'll just have to read and find out._

* * *

"Come on in you guys, the basement is through the kitchen," Halli said as she unlocked the front door.

"I can't wait to get a look at that footage," said A.J. as Halli led them into the kitchen where the door to the basement was located.

"I thought your Dad was just a science teacher," said Aliyah once they were in the basement.

"He is but he still conducts private experiments and stuff," Halli repled.

"Whoa, this place is amazing, though it's not quite as big as the one Corin's dad has at their house," said Nathan as they walked down the stairs and entered the basement which had been converted into a lab.

"That's the problem with having scientists for fathers, they always bring their work home with them," Corin remarked.

"Why don't you guys pull up some chairs, it should only take me a second to pull up the video," Halli told them.

"Are you sure you won't get into trouble for bringing us down here?" Charity asked.

"Yeah, just as long as we don't get caught," Halli answered.

"I remember the first time Corin's dad discovered us in his home lab," said Aliyah.

"He was so angry, I thought we'd never see Corin again," said Charity.

"It would have been fine if someone hadn't been fooling around and almost blew up the place," said Corin.

"Hey, I was only twelve, how am I supposed to know which chemicals shouldn't be mixed," said A.J.

"Ok, I got it, you guys just sit here and enjoy the video, I have to run upstairs and check on something but it shouldn't take long," Halli told them.

"No worries, we'll be fine," said Aliyah.

"Yeah, we'll make sure A.J. doesn't touch anything," said Nathan causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

Halli walked back upstairs into the kitchen and made sure to close the basement door behind her before orbing herself up to the attic. Once there, she grabbed the Book of Shadows and began flipping through the pages in search of a spell.

"Mmm, let's see, to reveal what can't be seen, see the unseen, the truth spell, that would work but no, not a good idea, ah, here we go, to hear secret thoughts," said Halli as she finally found the one she was looking for.

Once she had found the spell she then began to search through various boxes that had been stored in the attic which contained most of their magical tools. She finally found the candle she was seeking along with a set of matches.

"I hope this works…._As plain light shadows, And truth ends fear, Open locked thoughts, To my mind's willing ear, May the smoke from this candle, Into everywhere creep, Bring innermost voices, To my mind in speech_," she said as she lit the candle and recited the spell.

"What did you just do?" a voice asked from behind her.

"Oh hi Trini," Halli responded.

"Don't hi Trini, me, you just cast a spell," said Trini.

"It's no big deal, my parents lifted the whole ban on magic, they gave me permission to practice up here," Halli told her.

"I know, your mother informed the Elders and they informed me, however I don't think they lifted the ban just so you could start casting spells on your friends, now which spell was it," Trini replied.

"The one to hear secret thoughts," Halli muttered.

"Halliwell, that spell lasts for twenty-four hours, not to mention the fact that it's a total invasion of privacy, what on earth would possess you to cast a spell like that especially on people who are supposed to be your friends," said Trini.

"Look Trini, I know it's not very fair of me to invade their private thoughts but this was an emergency, I think one of them is the person who saw me use my magic that day in the desert and using this spell is the only way I can figure out who that was without exposing myself further, besides I don't see you coming up with any ideas," Halli replied.

"Fine, I had hoped you'd figure out how to solve this problem without magic but since you've already cast spell, you listen to their thoughts but only long enough to hear what you need to and then you get them out of here, you better be right about this," Trini told her.

"Thanks Trini, you're the best whitelighter ever, and trust me I'm not wrong," Halli said as she orbed from the attic to the kitchen.

* * *

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to leave you down here for so long," Halli said seeing that they had finished the video.

"No problem, I think we're all just trying to absorb everything," Aliyah told her. _I can't imagine what it was like for my mom, coming to a strange place and then suddenly becoming a superhero. I would really look good in yellow._

"Can you guys imagine what it would be like if we were rangers?" asked A.J. _I bet if I were a Power Ranger I could finally get Kate Riley to go out with me. _

"What are you trying to do jinx us," said Charity. _Being a ranger was cool for my parents but I want to be a cheerleader and nothing is stopping me from trying out. Ooh, I wonder if I can get Halli or Aliyah to tryout with me._

"Our parents would never let that happen, they won't even talk to us about when they were rangers so there's no way we'd get away with being rangers ourselves," said Nathan. _Though, being red ranger would be so wicked!_

Halli sighed so far the only things on the minds of friends were the video they had just watched. Four down and one to go and still Halli had no clue as to which one of her friends had seen her use her powers. She tried to block out the thoughts of the others as she turned her focus to Corin.

_Hmm, so Halli's dad was mentor to the Dino Rangers. Which must mean he has access to the Morphin Grid. That would explain why I thought I saw Halli teleporting that day in the desert. Dr. Oliver must be experimenting with teleportation. And I thought he was just some dinosaur expert. He's smarter than I figured. Who knew?_

"My dad may not be a rocket scientist but he is just as smart as yours," Halli blurted out

"What did you just say?" Corin questioned. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say she just read my mind._

"What's going on?" asked Nathan. _I hope Corin wasn't giving her a hard time again. _

"Halli, you ok," said Aliyah. _Why is she just staring at Corin like that?_

"Yeah, sorry, I thought I heard someone upstairs, it might be my dad," Halli replied.

"Great, how are we going to explain being down here," said Charity. _I knew this was a bad idea. Why does it matter that our parents were rangers, it's ancient history now. If Dr. Oliver tells my parents what we were up to, they might not let me try out. _

"I don't hear anything, but maybe it's time we got going," said A.J. _Man, I'm really hungry. I knew we should have stopped at the Youth Center after school. _

"Yeah, I think maybe that's a good idea, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow," Halli said as she turned off her dad's computer and the group headed back upstairs.

"Thanks again for having us over," said A.J. once they were standing outside. _I hope the others don't mind taking a detour before we head home. I could really go for some fries._

"You coming?" Charity asked Corin who lingered behind for a moment. _I'll call Halli later about cheerleading. _

"You guys go ahead, I don't live that far from here, I'll just walk, besides I want to talk to Halli about something," he responded. _I will figure out what's up with you._

"You two play nice," Nathan called out as the car backed out of the driveway.

* * *

"_How did you do that?" Corin thought. _

Halli heard the question that had just popped into Corin's mind but she just stared at him as if waiting for him to speak.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear that, I didn't say that comment about your dad out loud so the only way you could have known what I was thinking is if you read my mind," Corin told her.

"I read your mind, that's funny, you must really be into science fiction or something, people just can't read minds," Halli responded.

"Not people from Earth but then again Earth isn't the only planet with people, so what are you, I mean where are you from," said Corin.

"Wait a second, you think I'm an alien or something," Halli said with a laugh.

"How else would you explain your ability to teleport or the fact that you can read minds?" he questioned.

"What about you, how do you know about people on other planets, maybe you're the alien," Halli responded.

"My dad's been to space, he's studied this sort of stuff," Corin told her.

"No, I think it's more than that, I think you know more than you're saying, so why don't we put our cards on the table," said Halli.

"Fair enough, you show me yours and I'll show you mine," he replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **_I would have updated sooner but I went out of town. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. _

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks, trying to come up with what everyone was thinking was kinda hard for me so I'm glad that it was realistic. _

**GracefulCrane: **_Yeah, I'm going to try and have Trini more involved in future chapters. _

**GinaStar: **_Halli's still a young witch so she doesn't always read the fine print when deciding to cast spells. _

**ThePink1atReefside: **_Thanks! I don't really remember all the whitelighter rules either so I may take liberties with them at times. But I do try and research as much as I can cause I don't wanna stray too far from the Charmed universe._

**RatedRCouture: **_Glad you like the power chamber part and Corin may think he's on to Halli but is he really?_

* * *

"So you want to go first or should I?" asked Corin once he and Halli were inside the house.

"I think you should, since you started this whole thing," Halli replied.

"But how do I know you'll actually tell me what's going on?" Corin questioned.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me," Halli told him.

"I guess so because what I'm about to tell you, I've never told anyone besides my grandparents that is," Corin replied as he paused for a second to think.

"Oh my gosh, you're an alien!" exclaimed Halli.

"Would you get out of my head," said Corin.

"Sorry, but are you really an alien," she said.

"Yeah, but only half," Corin replied.

"I'm guessing that half is from your Mom," said Halli.

"Has your Dad ever mentioned the Aquitian Rangers?" asked Corin.

"Yeah, they came to Earth after the Power Rangers were turned into children and I know your Dad eventually ended up staying on Aquitar for awhile," Halli responded.

"Yeah, well the main reason was that he fell in love with an Aquitian named Cestria, she's my mother," Corin told her.

"But you don't look any different," said Halli.

"I know, I'm the first of my kind, my parents had no idea which one of them I would take after and there were some on Aquitar that thought I shouldn't have been born at all," Corin replied.

"Well I think it's a very brave, what your parents did, deciding to have you anyway, they must love each other very much," Halli told him.

"I think they did once, but it just wasn't meant to be," said Corin.

"So they're divorced?" asked Halli.

"No not divorced just not together anymore, Aquitians don't really have marriage at least not the way it's done here on Earth, you basically just fall in love with someone and then they become your life partner for however long you choose, I was too young to really notice but I guess my parents just fell out of love with each other and my dad was really homesick and wanted to come home to Earth and my mother decided that since I looked human the best place for me to be was with him," Corin replied.

"It must have been hard, having to leave your mom like that," Halli remarked.

"Yeah, I miss her a lot but my dad has this whole communication system in his lab so I can contact her whenever I want and I always spend my summers on Aquitar," Corin told her.

"So why keep it a secret, I mean everyone knows your Dad stayed on Aquitar to be with Cestria so why would the two of them having a child be that big of a deal?" she asked.

"My dad was just afraid people would treat me differently if they knew, plus he didn't want to risk anyone finding out and wanting to experiment on the Human-Aquitian hybrid, it's just easier if everyone thinks I'm from Earth," he answered.

"Well I'm honored that you would trust me with such a huge secret," Halli replied.

"I'm hoping that by doing so I've shown you that you can trust me as well, whatever your secret is, I promise to keep it for as long as you want me to," he responded.

"My secret isn't as cool as being half-alien or growing up on a different planet but I understand what it's like to be a hybrid, I'm half witch and half mortal, and so is my mom and my sisters, and well most of my family on mom's side are witches too," Halli told him.

"You're a witch, like with magical powers and stuff?" Corin asked.

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe but it's true, and I know witches are usually thought of as something negative but we're good witches, we were destined to fight evil, it's a really long story," Halli answered.

"Huh, my dad falls in love with an alien and yours falls in love with a witch, they have so much in common and they don't even realize it," Corin said with a laugh.

"That is pretty funny and like you we have to keep our identities a secret, no one knows about us except for my dad and also Jason and Kimberly but no one else," Halli replied.

"What about your grandparents, don't they know?" Corin asked.

"Are you kidding, it took awhile before my grandma Lily even accepted their marriage, I can't even imagine how she would have reacted if she had known my mom was a witch, trust me it's just better for everyone if they don't know anything," Halli told him.

"Ok, don't worry, I know how to keep my mouth shut, your secret is safe with me," Corin replied.

"It better be because I'd hate to have to turn you into a frog or something," she said.

"Can you do that?" Corin questioned.

"Maybe, I mean if there's a mind reading spell I'm sure there's gotta be a spell for that too," Halli replied.

"So you can cast spells, is that all you can do?" Corin asked.

"No, witches also have powers like freezing time, molecular combustion, levitation, telekinesis, premonitions, and whole lot of other stuff but we won't get into all that now," Halli told him.

"Ok, so which of those powers do you have?" Corin asked.

"Telekinesis, well telekinetic orbing to be exact, you see not only am I half witch, I'm also half whitelighter," Halli answered.

"What's a whitelighter?" he asked.

"Basically it's like a guardian angel for witches and technically being half witch and whitelighter is against the rules but tell that to my grandmother, she was the first but again that's way too long of a story," Halli replied.

"So can I see your power?" he asked.

"Actually you already have, what you thought was teleporting was actually orbing, I can orb myself anywhere I want to go and I can also orb objects just by calling for them, like that watch you're wearing for instance," Halli said as she orbed the watch off of his wrist and into her hand.

"That is so cool," Corin said as Halli handed the watch back to him.

"Yeah, it comes in handy," Halli told him.

"You were wrong, I think being a witch is way cooler than being an alien," he said.

"Does that mean you don't have any cool alien powers?" Halli questioned.

"Well, I didn't say that, do you think I could have a glass of water or something," he responded.

"Sure, come on into the kitchen," Halli told him.

"Thanks," he said a few minutes later after she handed him the glass and upon touching it, he froze the water that was inside.

"Now that's cool," Halli told him.

"Wait, it gets better, not only can I freeze it but I can also boil it and I can also manipulate any water that's around me," Corin replied.

"Can all Aquitians do that?" Halli questioned.

"No, actually those powers aren't really alien, they're mostly the result of some experiments my mom was doing when she was pregnant with me, I guess she got too close to the chemicals or something, but being that I am half Aquitian I can breathe underwater," Corin answered.

"You know being a witch I've seen a lot of crazy things but I never thought I'd actually have a friend who was an alien," said Halli.

"Well Halli, being an alien, I never thought I'd be friends with a witch," said Corin.

"I'm just glad there's at least one person I can share my secret with," she said.

"We hybrids have to stick together," Corin said with a smile.

"Corin, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Halli told him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **_As always, thanks for the continued support. I really appreciate those of you who read and review._

**AJ: **_Glad you like Corin's background. As for Tommy's former students they may make a brief appearance. _

**Nissa: **_I don't know about a new romance but definitely a new friendship. _

**CoolDiva: **_I thought it would be good if Halli had at least one friend who could understand what it's like to keep a secret._

**GinaStar: **_Well if the kids end up being rangers then I guess it's only right that Corin would be blue. _

**Traci26: **_I'm glad you think this story is great because it's the one I stress out about the most so it's nice to know that people are enjoying it._

**moonlite-n-roses: **_Yeah, Halli definitely needed a friend who understood what it's like to be different._

* * *

"Are you sure your parents aren't going to be back anytime soon?" Corin questioned a few weeks later as he stood in the Oliver kitchen watching while Halli mixed a potion.

"Relax, they took my sisters to a movie," Halli said as she finished the potion and began to pour it into a small bottle.

"What exactly are you making?" he asked.

"It's called a killer cocktail," Halli said as she put a cork into the top of the bottle.

"A killer cocktail?" he inquired.

"Yeah, it's to stop the heart from beating," she answered.

"And why exactly would you want to do that?" he questioned.

"Well normally, I'd be making it to vanquish an evil spirit but this is just for practice I mean it's not like I'm going to be running into any evil spirits around here, anyway, to vanquish an evil spirit you have to be a spirit yourself," she informed him.

"In other words, you would have to die," he replied.

"Yeah but don't worry you can be revived with C.P.R. as long as it's done within four minutes to avoid brain damage that is," Halli told him.

"Note to self, ask before drinking anything in this house," Corin commented.

"Ha ha, if it creeps you out that much, I'll just pour it out," Halli told him as she walked over to the sink.

"You don't have to do that, just make sure you label it, wouldn't want anyone accidentally drinking that stuff," said Corin.

"Trust me, no one in my family would ever drink a potion without knowing what it is," Halli responded.

"OK, so are we done with this, we're supposed to meet the others over at Nathan's," he said.

"Almost, I just want to make one more potion before we go, let's see, I need cockles, some crickets, Pig's feet, mandrake, toadflux, a dash of cardamom, a pinch of carrot seeds and elm bark," Halli said as she began throwing the ingredients into a pot of boiling water on the stove.

"Don't tell me you're going to drink that," Corin said slightly disgusted.

"Of course not, this is a vanquishing potion for an upper level demon," Halli replied.

"I thought the whole point of moving here was so you didn't have to worry about demons anymore," Corin remarked.

"I don't, this is just for practice, you see my cousins Matthew and Max are in magic school so they've been emailing me the stuff they've been working on, now for the last ingredient," Halli said as she opened a small container and took out what was inside.

"Oh gross, what is that," said Corin.

"A slice of demon's flesh, now stand back," Halli said as she threw the piece of flesh into the pot and smoke came out of it.

"And that will really kill a demon?" he asked.

"Yeah, if it's the right one that is, the potion can only be used on whatever demon that piece of flesh came from, I'm not exactly sure who this potion was meant for but I'm going to send it back to my cousins, they'll get a lot more use out of it than I will," Halli said as she orbed the potion away.

"You really miss being with them don't you, your family I mean," said Corin.

"Yeah, I mean it's hard thinking of my cousins in Magic School and knowing that I should be with them, but I promised my parents that I would give living here in Angel Grove a try and as long as they continue to let me use my magic, I think I'll survive," Halli said.

* * *

"Hey guys, what's up," Corin called out awhile later as he and Halli walked towards Nathan's house and found the others sitting outside.

"We're scoping out the new neighbors," Aliyah told him pointing to the moving van that was parked across the street.

"A.J.'s hoping it'll be a family with a cute teenage daughter," said Charity causing the others to laugh.

"That would be cool, I mean at least I wouldn't be the new girl anymore but A.J. don't you have a thing for Kate Riley," remarked Halli who had heard about A.J.'s crush when she cast the spell to hear secret thoughts.

"How do you know about that?" A.J. asked looking over at Nathan.

"I didn't tell her man, I swear," Nathan replied.

"I, uh, I saw you staring at her during lunch so I just guessed that you must like her or something," Halli lied.

"Oh," said A.J.

"I hate to break it to you bro but it's not that hard to see that you like Kate, I mean every time she enters a room you start drooling," said Aliyah.

"Why don't you just ask her out already?" Charity questioned.

"Kate Riley is one of the most popular girls in school, you don't just go up to a girl like that and ask her out," A.J. responded.

"Yeah and besides she's way out of his league," joked Nathan.

"We're not seriously going to sit here and stare at the neighbors all day are we?" Corin asked.

"Well we've been waiting for you and Halli for half an hour, what took you guys so long," said Nathan.

"Science," said Halli.

"History," Corin said at the same time.

"Well it was science and history, Corin was just helping me with a few of my assignments," Halli told them.

"Ah man, you guys were doing homework, it's Saturday for crying out loud," said A.J.

"Sorry, Halli just had a few questions and I didn't think it would take us that long," Corin told him.

"Well they're here now, let's head to the youth center, I could really go for a smoothie," said Charity.

* * *

"I still don't see why we have to go through this charade, why couldn't I just follow them and wait until the witch is left alone," a girl said as she watched the group get into a car from a window across the street.

"Naomi that's not the plan, the plan is for you to befriend her and gain her trust, besides if we tried attacking her now it would alert her family to our presence and everything would be ruined," a woman replied.

"Cassandra, I still don't see why we had to come all this way for this one witch when there are others who would be a lot easier to kill," a man said as he entered the room.

"Because Hugh, if not for her family, our family's prophecy would have been fulfilled so what better way to take back what's rightfully ours than by taking the powers of a Charmed descendant," the woman told him.

"Don't worry Mother, your brothers will be avenged," Naomi told her.

"That's more like, now let's unpack we want this house to seem as normal as possible, no one can discover who we are until the time is right," said Cassandra.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **_I know it's been a long time since I put out a chapter for this story but I've been seriously considering whether or not to continue it. However, I couldn't bring myself to give up just yet so I decided to write one more chapter before making a decision. _

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks, glad you liked the ending of that last chapter. _

**moonlite-n-roses: **_Yeah, I thought it would be fun to see Corin's reaction to Halli mixing potions. _

**RatedRCouture: **_Thanks. _

* * *

"This is nice," Tommy remarked one morning as he sat around the table with his wife and daughters.

"What is?" Nikki questioned.

"Our family being all together for breakfast, I mean lately you're always off first thing with one of your charges and Halli's always rushing off to meet Corin," Tommy responded.

"The two of you have been spending a lot of time together, you must like him a lot," said Nikki.

"Please Mom, it's so not like that, Corin and I are just friends that's all," Halli told her.

"For now maybe but who knows, I mean one day he's your best friend and the next…." said Nikki.

"Nikki, if Halli says they're just friends then they're just friends," said Tommy.

"Thanks Dad," said Halli.

"Your father just hates the idea that you could ever like any boy," Nikki told her.

"I just think that our daughter has enough to deal with, without adding boys to it, I mean she just started a new school and then there's her magic to think about," said Tommy.

"I thought we weren't supposed to use magic anymore," said Hannah.

"You're not, but Mom and Dad said that I can use magic whenever I want," Halli told her.

"That's not what we said, we said you could practice it here at the house," said Tommy.

"I thought we also asked you not to mention it in front of your little sisters," said Nikki.

"Oh yeah, sorry," said Halli.

"Halli, gets to use magic, that's so not fair," said Hermione.

"I want to use magic too," said Hannah.

"I know it doesn't seem fair but Halli's older and she's had a lot more practice at controlling her powers," Tommy told them.

"It's still not fair," said Hermione.

"I know but for now those are the rules, you and Hannah will have plenty of time to learn to control your powers when you're older," said Nikki.

* * *

"Do you really think she can pull this off?" Hugh asked Cassandra a few days later.

"Yes, I have every confidence that my daughter can pull this off, she knows what's at stake if she fails," said Cassandra.

"You better hope so because if she slips up even once…" he said.

"Don't worry she won't," Cassandra promised as Naomi descended the stairs.

"Well don't you look particularly mortal this morning," Hugh remarked.

"Isn't that the idea," she growled.

"Patience Naomi now is not the time to show your true face," said Cassandra.

"I trust you can remember that today while you're around all those mortals, you can't fly off into a rage if one of them accidently trips you or something," said Hugh.

"Lucky for those mortals, my only interest is in that little witch," Naomi told him.

"Good you just keep repeating that to yourself over and over and everything should be fine," said Cassandra.

* * *

"Hey Halli," said Nathan as they sat down in their first period science class.

"Hey Nathan, what's up," she said.

"A.J. and I were thinking about heading to the hideout after school and I was wondering if you wanted to come," he said.

"Sure, sounds like fun, is the whole gang going," she replied.

"Everyone but Charity, she's got cheerleading practice," he told her.

"Attention class," said Mr. Wells who was their teacher.

"Looks like you're not the new girl anymore," whispered Nathan as he and Halli turned their attention to the front of a class where a girl was standing with the teacher.

"Class this is Naomi Rowe, she just moved here and today's her first day, I trust that all of you will make her feel welcome," said Mr. Wells.

"Hi I'm Nathan and this is Halli," Nathan said as Naomi took the seat behind him.

"Hi, nice to meet you both," Naomi told them.

"It's definitely nice to meet you Naomi because up until the minute you walked into class I was the new girl around here and I am more than willing to hand over the title," said Halli.

"Well then I'm happy to take it from you," Naomi replied.

"Say Naomi you're family wouldn't happen to live on Grant Street would you?" Nathan asked her.

"Yeah, we just moved there a few days ago," Naomi answered.

"I guess that makes you my new neighbor," he said.

"I guess so," she said.

"Ahem, would you three like to share something with the class?" asked Mr. Wells.

"No, sorry," Nathan told him.

* * *

"Hey Naomi, do you need any help finding your next class?" Halli asked her once the class was over.

"No, thanks, I'm actually gonna head to the bathroom for a minute," Naomi replied.

"Ok, well see you around," said Halli as she and Nathan started to walk away.

"Uh, lunch, I don't want to look totally lame sitting alone, do you think maybe I could join you guys," Naomi called after them.

"Sure, why not," said Nathan.

"Cool, thanks," said Naomi.

"See you later," said Halli.

Naomi walked into the girls' bathroom and quickly checked to make sure that all of the stalls were empty before she opened up her backpack.

"Wake up, you little gremlins, I've brought you to a new playground," she said as the small creatures jumped from her bag.

"Now do your worst but take your time and don't ruin the place in one day," she told them.

* * *

"Hi Halli, hi Nathan," said Naomi as she walked over to the group at lunch.

"Everyone, this is Naomi, the new, 'new girl'," Halli told them as Naomi took a seat.

"How's it going Naomi, I'm Aliyah, this is Charity," said Aliyah.

"Welcome to Angel Grove," said Charity.

"Hey I'm A.J." said A.J.

"Naomi's my new neighbor," Nathan told his best friend.

"Cool, I hope that means we'll be seeing a lot more of you," A.J. said with a smile.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Naomi told him.

"I'm Corin, if you need any help catching up on any schoolwork just let me know," he said.

"It's nice to meet you all, thanks for not making me eat lunch alone," she told them.

* * *

"How was school?" Cassandra asked later that day when Naomi returned home.

"Great, things are going according to plan, I made nice with the witch and she and her friends let me eat lunch with them," Naomi replied.

"Excellent but why aren't you hanging out with her now?" Cassandra questioned.

"They didn't invite me and I didn't want to seem too pushy, besides if I had to sit there one minute longer while the one called A.J. kept making gooey eyes at me I probably would have reached over and pulled them out of their sockets, " Naomi answered.

"Well next time follow them, we need to learn everything we can about this witch so that when the time is right, she'll be ours for the taking," said Cassandra.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **_Thanks to pinkrangersforever, traci26, CoolDiva, and AJ for reviewing that last chapter and showing me that this story is worth continuing. _

_I'm hoping to start a new story soon and I started a poll to see which story I should publish next so if you wouldn't mind, stop by my profile and give me your opinion. _

* * *

"Hey Nathan, hey Halli," said Naomi a few weeks later as the two walked into their science class.

"Hey Naomi, did you finish your science project?" Nathan asked as he and Halli took their seats.

"Yeah, I finished it a few days ago," Naomi answered.

"A few days ago? I barely finished mine last night," said Halli.

"Me too," said Nathan.

"Well actually, I would've still been working on mine too if Corin hadn't agreed to help me," Naomi revealed.

"Wait, you got Corin to help you, when I asked he made up some lame excuse about being too busy," said Halli.

"Guess Corin only has a thing for new girls and you're not so new anymore," Nathan told her.

"Corin never had a thing for me ok, we're just friends," Halli retorted.

"I made Corin promise not to tell anyone he helped me, I've never been really good at the whole school thing so I was really embarrassed that I had to ask for help at all, I hope you won't be too mad at him," Naomi told her.

"Of course not, Corin helped me out a lot too when I first moved here and I know how hard it can be starting a new school," Halli replied.

"Yeah, it sucks, I was afraid I wouldn't fit in with anyone but you guys have made me feel so welcome," Naomi told her.

"Don't sweat it Naomi, you're one of us now," Nathan replied.

"Mr. Scott, since you seem to have so much to say, why don't you present your project first," said Mr. Wells.

"Uh, sure thing Mr. Wells," said Nathan.

"Good luck," said Halli as Nathan made his way to the front of the class.

"Halli, I really am sorry for taking Corin away from you," Naomi told her.

"It's fine really and you didn't take him away, I mean I don't own him," Halli replied.

"I know but I've seen the two of you together, you're practically joined at the hip and I just want you know that I'm not trying to come between you or anything," Naomi said.

"There's nothing to come between, he's my best friend that's all, I know it may seem like Corin and I spend a lot of time together but that's only because we have more things in common with each other than we do with the rest of the group," Halli assured her.

"That's good to know cause I think Corin's really cute and I was thinking of asking him out but I didn't want to upset you," Naomi told her.

"I'm not upset, I think it'd be great if you and Corin went out," said Halli.

"Great, do you think maybe you can find out if he's interested cause I don't want to ask him if he's not," said Naomi.

"Yeah, sure, I guess I could I find out for you," Halli said as there was a scream from someone in the class as a light fixture came crashing down.

"Mr. Wells, Mr. Wells, can you hear me?" Nathan asked as he knelt down by the teacher who had been struck in the head by the light.

"Someone call 911," said Halli as she ran to join Nathan.

"What a pity, I hope he's not dead, I was actually looking forward to presenting my project," said Naomi as she watched Nathan and Halli trying to revive their teacher.

"He's not dead, I think he just has a concussion or something," said Nathan as Mr. Wells slowly started to come around.

"The paramedics are on their way, I want all of you to report to the library and stay there until this period is over," said Mr. Kaplan.

* * *

"That was some first period today, huh," Naomi remarked later that day as the group was eating lunch.

"I'm just glad that Mr. Wells is going to be ok," said Nathan.

"These last few weeks have certainly been strange," said Corin.

"It's like the school is cursed or something," Charity said.

"Yeah, I mean first things around school were disappearing and reappearing in the wrong places," said Aliyah.

"Then there was the blackout," said Corin.

"And that day the sprinklers totally went nuts and almost flooded the school," said A.J.

"And now Mr. Wells, getting hit by that light," said Nathan.

"Didn't you guys say your parents went to school here, maybe it's time they got rid of this old place," said Naomi.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say this place was haunted," said Charity.

"Don't be ridiculous Charity, there's no such thing as ghosts," said Aliyah with a laugh.

"That's what you think," Halli said in a whisper.

* * *

"So you were really quiet at lunch today," Corin remarked later as he and Halli were hanging out in her room.

"I was just thinking about what happened in class today, Mr. Wells could have been seriously hurt," she told him.

"Please don't tell me Charity was right and the school really is haunted," he said.

"No, I don't think the school is haunted, I mean it could be if there had ever been a death there," she replied.

"I've done quite a lot of research into the school's history and I've never heard anything about anyone dying there," he said.

"Good, then we can definitely rule out ghosts," said Halli as she began flipping through her Book of Shadows.

"Wait, do you think there's something supernatural going on?" he questioned.

"How else would you explain all the weird things that have been going on," she said.

"Maybe Naomi is right, the building is quite old," he said.

"That might explain the light falling but it doesn't explain why all that stuff started disappearing or why the brand new sprinkler system suddenly malfunctioned, and by the way, Naomi has a crush on you," said Halli.

"What do you mean Naomi has a crush on me?" he questioned.

"That's it, ooh I knew there was something fishing going on," said Halli as she read something in the book.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Here hold the book, we're gonna need a few crystals," Halli said as she orbed herself out of her room and into the attic.

"Halli what's going on?" he asked.

"We have to go back to school," she said as she grabbed his arms and orbed them back to school.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"The school's infested with gremlins, it's the only reasonable explanation for all the crazy stuff that's been happening," she said.

"Gremlins?" he questioned.

"Yeah, you know little goblin like creatures that are extremely mischevious and devious and well they love to cause misery and basically destroy anything they can get their grubby little hands on," Halli answered.

"How can you be so sure they're here in the school?" he asked.

"I won't until I cast the spell to find them but I'm going to need your help," she said as she handed him two crystals.

"What are these for?" he questioned.

"To make a cage, now gremlins are extremely fast so they won't stay still for long, just put the crystals down when I tell you to," she answered.

"Gremlins don't bite do they?" he asked.

"Relax, I've got it all under control, _Unknown magics on mystic tides that breached the darkened gate; lost bits and beings, seek and hide, now reveal and locate," _said Halli.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this," said Corin as the little creatures appeared before them.

"Put the crystals down now," Halli said as she sat down two crystals in front of them and Corin placed his behind them.

"There's only two of them, how could two little creatures like this cause so much havoc around here," said Corin.

"They may look small but like I said they're really fast and once they get going there's nothing that will stop them," Halli told them.

"So what are we going to do with them?" he questioned.

"We're not going to do anything with them, I'll take care of it, the only way to be rid of them is to take them back to their natural habitat which just happens to be in the underworld and trust me you do not want to go down there," she said.

"The underworld, is that where I think it is cause if it is then I don't think you should be going there alone," he told her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, now take the book and I'll meet you back at my place," she said orbing him back to her room before he could protest.

"Trini!" Halli called.

"What are you doing with those?" Trini asked as she appeared.

"These little monsters have been dismantling the school for weeks," Halli answered.

"Weeks, why didn't you call me sooner?" Trini questioned.

"Because I didn't figure it out until today, now the only question is how did they get here in the first place, I mean aren't gremlins usually attracted to magic and I've never used my powers here at school so I didn't lure them here," Halli told her.

"Then someone must have brought them," said Trini.

"But who and why would they let them loose here at the school?" Halli questioned.

"I don't know, I'll check with the Elders but first I'm going to take these creatures back to the underworld where they belong," said Trini.

"That's ok, I'll take them," Halli told her.

"No you won't, Halli, you have to know the exact location to take them to or you risk exposing your presence to the demons, I on the other hand can have the Elders orb me to the exact location and I can get out before anyone realizes I was there," Trini replied.

"Can't I go with you?" Halli asked.

"No, it's much too dangerous, my job is to keep you safe remember, you just orb home and I'll let you know if the Elders find out anything," Trini answered.

* * *

"What happened?" Cassandra asked when Naomi appeared at home.

"I was so close, the little witch was going to take the gremlins back to the Underworld and I was finally going to have my chance at killing her only her whitelighter showed up and took the creatures for her," Naomi replied.

"I might have guessed the Elders wouldn't leave the girl unprotected even in a mortal school," Cassandra remarked.

"Yeah well now I not only have to get rid of the witch, I have to find a way to get rid of the whitelighter as well," said Naomi.

"That can arranged, we just need to put the witch in enough danger that the whitelighter comes to her aid and then it's bye bye whitelighter," said Cassandra.

"And once the whitelighter's out of the way, the witch will be all mine," said Naomi.


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** _Once again I have let more time go by than I wanted between updates. _

**AJ: **_Where there are whitelighters, there are always darklighters lurking nearby. _

**traci26: **_Thanks for the compliment, I don't always feel talented. _

**CoolDiva: **_Glad you liked the ending. _

* * *

"Hello Sonny," said Naomi when the demon appeared.

"Haven't seen you down here in awhile," Sonny responded.

"I've been living topside," she told him.

"Living topside huh, what are you and that deliciously evil mother up to this time?" he questioned.

"I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you," Naomi replied.

"Are you Naomi?" a voice asked as they were joined by another creature.

"Yes, are you the darklighter?" she asked.

"The name's Garin, I understand you require the use of my special services," he answered.

"Yes, I have a very special task for you, for both of you," she said.

"My services don't come free," said Sonny.

"I'm aware of that, but if you help me, I promise to make it worth your while," she said as she showed him a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Sonny questioned.

"It's a list of powerful witches and their addresses," she answered.

"And why would you be prepared to part with something so valuable?" asked Garin.

"That's none of your concern, now either take the job or I'll find others who will," Naomi responded.

"What do you we have to do?" asked Sonny.

"This is a picture of the witch that I'm after, Sonny I'll need you to attack her but don't kill her, the point of my plan is to lure her whitelighter out of hiding, which is where Garin will come in, once the whitelighter is distracted by trying to save her charge, I want you to shoot her, you can take the whitelighter's powers for yourself but leave the witch to me," Naomi told them.

"Not that I mind being paid to be a distraction but couldn't you just attack the witch yourself to lure out the whitelighter, I mean why go through all the trouble of hiring me?" Sonny questioned.

"Because you imbecile, the witch doesn't know what I really am and I need it to stay that way in case you idiots mess up," Naomi responded.

"I'm in, just tell me when and where," said Garin.

"What about you?" Naomi asked Sonny.

"Fine, I guess I'm in too, you just make sure you're ready to hand over that list," he answered.

"Here are the first two names," she said as she tore off the top of the paper. "You'll get the rest when the job is done."

* * *

Charity held up her perfectly manicured right hand for the Halli and Naomi to admire.

"Isn't Aliyah marvelous," said Charity.

"Yeah, this looks great," Halli said as she inspected Charity's nails.

"You should start your own business," Naomi told Aliyah.

"Thanks, but I only do this for fun, not to make money," Aliyah responded.

"You're a better person than me because if I could do nails that good, I would definitely charge," said Naomi.

"This sleepover was such a good idea, thanks for having us over Naomi," said Charity.

"No problem, it's just my way of saying thanks for making me feel so welcome here," Naomi responded.

"Ok, so what should we do next, watch another movie?" asked Halli.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood for another movie," said Aliyah.

"Ooh I know, let's prank call the boys," said Charity.

"What are we in the fifth grade or something?" asked Naomi.

"I think it could be kinda fun," said Halli.

"Maybe but I was thinking we could do something a little more exciting like sneaking out of here and actually going to meet the guys," Naomi told her.

"I don't know, isn't it kind of risky, I mean your parents are home," said Charity.

"Trust me, my parents are really heavy sleepers, they'll never even know we're gone," said Naomi.

"Well where would we go?" Aliyah asked.

"Aliyah, I can't believe you want to go along with this," said Charity.

"Come on Charity, where's your sense of adventure, we never do anything really crazy," Aliyah told her.

"We could go to the lake, I've always wanted to go swimming at night," said Naomi.

"But we don't have our swimsuits," said Charity.

"Don't worry, I've got some extra ones you can borrow," Naomi replied.

"Swimming at night actually sounds like fun, I'm sure Corin would be up for it, he loves swimming," said Halli knowing that Naomi had a huge crush on him.

"Great, I'll call Nathan since he's right next door and then we'll call up the rest," said Naomi.

"I can't believe we're doing this," said Charity.

"Relax Charity, it's going to be fun you'll see," said Aliyah.

"Fine but if even one person mentions skinny dipping I'm out of there," said Charity.

* * *

"This was such a great idea, I can't believe you girls actually came up with it," said AJ once the group was at the lake.

"We can't take the credit for it, it was Naomi's idea," Aliyah told her brother.

"I knew we were smart to let you in the group," A.J. told Naomi.

"Thanks," Naomi told him.

"I have to admit it is pretty fun," said Charity.

"Ah, I knew you'd come around," said Halli.

Anyone up for a race?" asked Corin.

"Sure, how about across the lake and back," said Nathan.

"You're on," said Corin.

"You guys, be careful," said Charity.

"Are you always so worrisome?" Naomi asked her.

"I can't help it, I'm used to having to worry about my little sisters and brother, I guess I don't always know when to turn it off," Charity answered.

* * *

"Geez Corin, sometimes I'd swear you were a fish or something," said Nathan awhile later after the race was over.

"I guess I'm just a natural swimmer," Corin said with a smile.

"More like unnatural, sometimes I don't even think you come up for breath," Nathan remarked.

"I've never been that strong of a swimmer, maybe you could give me a lesson some time," Naomi said to Corin.

"Uh sure, I'd be glad to," Corin told her.

"All this swimming has made me hungry, didn't anyone think to bring sandwiches or something," said AJ.

"Is there a bathroom around here?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, there's a portable not too far from here, I could show you if you want," Aliyah answered.

"Thanks but I'm sure I can find it myself, I'll be right back," Naomi told them.

"I think Naomi's got a crush on you," said Nathan to Corin after Naomi had left.

"You think so?" Corin asked.

"Yeah I mean, she just said she wasn't a strong swimmer but coming here was her idea," Nathan answered.

"Maybe she was hoping she'd get into to trouble and Corin would have to rescue her," AJ said with a laugh.

"Pay no attention to him, he's just mad that she doesn't have a crush on him," said Nathan.

"You should ask her to the school dance, I happen to know for a fact that she'd say yes," said Halli.

"I don't know, I'm not much of a dancer," said Corin.

"Dude, the girl has a major crush on you, she won't care if you can't dance, trust me," said AJ.

"Actually, most girls love it when a guy can dance, but don't worry I'd be happy to show you some moves, that is if you ask her," said Aliyah.

"I would love it if someone would ask me to the dance," said Charity.

"You're a cheerleader, I'm sure there are lots of guys waiting around to ask you," Halli told her.

"What about you Halli, you plan on going to the dance?" Nathan asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it, but I guess if Corin and Naomi are going it might be fun even if I don't have a date," Halli answered.

"Speaking of Naomi, shouldn't she have come back by now," said AJ.

"I'll go look for her," said Halli.

"I'll come with you," said Corin.

* * *

"You really think I should ask Naomi to the dance?" Corin questioned.

"Sure, she's nice and she really seems to like you," Halli replied.

"I hope nothing bad has happened to her, she really should have been back by now," he said.

"Relax, I'm sure she's fine, nothing bad ever happens around here," Halli told him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," a voice said as Sonny suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Corin, get out of here, he's a demon," Halli said as she took a defensive stance.

"I'm not going to leave you alone," Corin replied.

"I'll be fine, I have my powers to protect me," Halli told him.

"I'd listen to the witch, you don't want to get in the middle of this," said Sonny as a fireball appeared in his hands.

"Corin, I'm serious get out of here, find Naomi and then get back to the others!" Halli shouted.

"You should have listened to her," said Sonny as he threw the fireball at them.

"Fireball!" Halli shouted as she deflected the fireball away from them and back towards the demon who shimmered himself out of the way.

"You're good but not good enough," Sonny said as he suddenly reappeared behind them with a knife in his hand preparing to stab Halli.

"Oh no, you don't," said Trini as she appeared and knocked him down to the ground.

"Next time witch," Sonny said as he shimmered away.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner, are you ok," said Trini.

"We're fine, thanks for coming," Halli told her.

"Do I know you, you look familiar?" Corin questioned as he started at Trini.

"I guess I just have one of those faces," Trini responded.

"No, I swear I've seen you somewhere before," said Corin.

"Corin, now's not the time, we should find Naomi and get back to the others," Halli told him.

"Halli's right, your friends must be getting worried," said Trini.

"But I know that I've seen you, why won't you just tell me who you are," said Corin.

"Trini, look out!" Halli suddenly screamed as she jumped in front of her.

None of them had noticed that a darklighter had appeared and pointed his crossbow straight at Trini.

"Halli, no!" yelled Trini but it was too late. The arrow hit Halli in the stomach and she fell to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **_Thanks to those of you who are still reviewing because without you I would've given up on this story a long time ago._

_Once more I must ask for your assistance, I made some changes and narrowed my poll down to two choices so if you wouldn't mind going to my profile and taking part in it one more time. (I promise it's the last time I'll ask)_

**CoolDiva: **_I was hoping someone would catch that reference to Corin's heritage._

**HarryPassionFan: **_Maybe it wasn't clear but Halli pushed Trini out of the way so it's Halli who needs healing. _

**AJ: **_I don't think even the Ghostbusters could help in this situation._

* * *

"Halli, hold on, we're going to fix this," Trini said as she knelt down in front of Halli who was lying on the ground with the arrow sticking out of her stomach.

"I knew you looked familiar, you're Trini, but you can't be, you're supposed to be dead," said Corin as he looked at her in astonishment.

"We don't have time for explanations, we have to get out of here, it's not safe that Darklighter might return," Trini told him.

"What about our friends, we can't just leave them here in danger," said Corin.

"Trust me, your friends will be fine, the Darklighter won't harm them, but if we don't get out of here right now Halli will die," Trini responded.

"Well you can't take her home, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to put her family in the middle of this, we could take her to the hideout, no one would look for us there," said Corin.

"Alright, let's go, we don't have much time," Trini said as she orbed the three of them to the teens hideout.

"Mom was right about these arrows, they hurt like hell," Halli whispered once they had reappeared in the hideout.

"Corin, I'm going to need you to pull out the arrow," said Trini.

"I don't know if I should, what if I injure her even more, can't you do it," he replied.

"No, that arrow is poisonous to Whitelighters which means that I can't touch it and if we don't get out of Halli, she'll die," Trini explained.

"I'm sorry, this is probably going to hurt," Corin said as he knelt down beside Halli and prepared to take out the arrow.

"It's ok, I'll feel a lot better once it's out of me," Halli assured him.

"Ok, here we go," said Corin as he slowly began to pull out the arrow and Halli let out a scream of pain.

Once the arrow was removed, Trini knelt down beside Halli. She placed her hand over the wound and it was healed right before Corin's eyes.

"Thanks," said Halli as Trini helped her up.

"You stupid, crazy girl, what were you thinking jumping in front of that arrow like that," Trini reprimanded her.

"I was thinking that I wasn't ready to watch my Whitelighter die, a thank you would be nice," Halli responded.

"Thank you but it's my job to protect you," said Trini.

"Yes and you couldn't have done that if you were dead," said Halli.

"But couldn't you have just healed her, I mean you are a Whitelighter too aren't you," said Corin interrupting their conversation.

"I don't have my healing powers yet, I thought I told you that," said Halli.

"Maybe but I guess I'm just freaking out here because I'm standing here looking at one of my Dad's oldest friends, a friend I might add that's supposed to be dead," Corin said as he stared at Trini.

"Well Trini's a special case, you see most people who become Whitelighters had some kind of connection to the magical world, like my Aunt Prue, however sometimes the choice to become a Whitelighter is given to a person who was generally good but died, they get the choice to become a Whiteligher instead of moving on to the afterlife," Halli explained.

"So you're still dead?" Corin questioned.

"In a manner of speaking yes, my mortal body is dead, what you see now is a replica of my former body only now it's composed of orbs instead of flesh," said Trini.

"It's much easier if you just think of her as a guardian angel, specifically mine," said Halli.

"Wow, my dad will never believe this," he said.

"No, you can't tell him, Whitelighters aren't allowed to have relationships with anyone from their former life," Trini responded.

"That's a dumb rule, I'm sure my dad and the rest of your friends would love to know that you're still out there doing good," said Corin.

"Maybe but I think it's best for everyone if they just keep on believing that I'm dead, which I am, my job now is to guide and protect Halli, which means figuring out who sent that Darklighter," Trini replied.

"Well he wasn't after me, I mean that arrow was headed straight towards you," said Halli.

"Yes which means that whoever sent him wanted me out of the way so that you would be unprotected," said Trini.

"I can't believe this, the whole reason my parents wanted to move to Angel Grove was so that we wouldn't have to worry about stuff like this happening, but I guess we're never really going to be safe are we," said Halli.

"We'll figure this out, I promise, in the mean time I think it's time you and Corin got back to the lake, your friends are going to start wondering where you are," Trini told her.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about them," said Halli.

"Will I see you again, I mean I've grown up hearing stories about you and I'd love to know what my dad was like as a teenager," Corin said to Trini.

"Don't worry she'll be around, it's her job to look after me remember," Halli said as she took Corin's hand and orbed them back to the lake.

* * *

"I can't believe you never told me Trini is your Whitelighter," said Corin once he and Halli had returned to the lake.

"Well I wasn't exactly allowed to, there are rules," Halli replied as they came upon their group of friends.

"There you guys are, we were starting to get worried," said Aliyah.

"Sorry, we, uh, went to look for Naomi but when we didn't find her we figured she was already on her way back here and then we were on our way back…."said Halli.

"But I got caught up looking at the stars, I was showing Halli this constellation that my dad discovered and I guess time got away from us," said Corin.

"Leave it to Corin to get caught up in giving a science lesson," AJ teased.

"Glad to see that you're ok," Corin said to Naomi.

"Thanks, I guess I went down a different path and we must have just missed each other," Naomi replied.

"Well as fun as this night has been, I think it's time we all got back home before our parents discover we're missing," said Charity.

"Yeah, Charity's probably right," said Nathan as the group began gathering up their things.

* * *

"So the witch is still alive is she?" asked Hugh the next morning after the girls had left Naomi's house.

"How was I supposed to know she was going to jump in front of her Whitelighter like that, and besides she wasn't exactly alone so even if I had gotten rid of the Whitelighter I still wouldn't have been able to attack," Naomi replied.

"Looks like we need a different strategy," said Cassandra as she joined them.

"Why don't we just attack her and take our chances because obviously this little charade of ours isn't getting us any closer to getting rid of her," Hugh remarked.

"No, if we attack too soon we risk exposing our true selves and then we'll have the entire Halliwell clan after us and I will not make the same mistakes as my brothers, we need to find a way to distract the witch from discovering who's really after her," Cassandra told him.

"Distract the witch, just how do you propose we do that?" Hugh questioned.

"I think I know a way," said Naomi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **_Are there still reviewers out there??? I wouldn't be surprised if there weren't but I'm hoping that those of you that are still around will like the new direction I've decided to take with this story._

**CoolDiva: **_I finally decided to take a shot at updating this again, I hope it's passable. _

**traci26: **_So this chapter took a lot longer to get out than I anticipated but I hope you'll like it. _

**AJ: **_No, Corin won't be telling Trini's secret just yet, but you can bet it won't be an easy one for him to keep, especially around his Dad. _

* * *

"Alright Naomi, you've kept us in suspense long enough, what's this big plan you have to distract the witch from figuring out who we are?" asked Hugh.

"Haven't you ever heard of that human saying, patience is a virtue," Naomi responded.

"Our kind doesn't believe in virtue, so cut the crap and tell us what you're planning," said her mother.

"I've spent a lot of time spying on the witch and her friends and they have this habit of hanging out in the desert…" Naomi started.

"Yeah so, lots of teenagers do that," said Hugh.

"If you would let me finish, I was about to say that this particular place in the desert where they hang just happens to be the former site of the Power Chamber which the history books say was the headquarters for the Power Rangers," Naomi told him.

"So your friends like to hang out at the former site of the Power Rangers, I still don't see why this is of any relevance to us," Hugh replied.

"It's relevant to us because my "friends" aren't just any ordinary teenagers, they happen to be the kids of former rangers who I'm sure would like nothing better than to follow in their parents footsteps," Naomi explained.

"Wait a minute, if I'm following your devious little mind the way I think I am, you're proposing that somehow we distract the witch by making her and her friends power rangers?" Cassandra questioned.

"That's exactly what I'm proposing," Naomi said.

"That's your big plan, to somehow bring power rangers to Angel Grove, you're even loonier than I thought," Hugh told her.

"I hate to say it but I think he's right," Cassandra replied.

"Oh really, then what if I told you that the witch's whitelighter is none other than Trini Kwan, former citizen of Angel Grove and a former power ranger herself, all we have to do is give them a reason that the power rangers are needed again and they'll be so focused on protecting Angel Grove they'll totally forget that someone is after the witch," Naomi responded.

"She might actually have a point," said Cassandra after a few minutes of silence.

"What makes you so sure the witch won't just decide to take care of things herself without involving her friends?" Hugh questioned.

"Because she won't do anything to risk exposing the fact that she and her family are witches," Naomi answered.

"This plan is so crazy it might actually work," Cassandra said with a laugh.

"Only one way to find out," said Naomi.

* * *

"A little higher on your side Nathan," Aliyah told him.

Nathan and Corin were both standing on ladders each on the side of a banner that they were hanging in the youth center for the upcoming school dance.

"How does it look now?" Corin asked.

"That's perfect," she told them.

"It looks good," said Charity who looked up at the banner as she joined them.

"Tell me again, how we got roped into decorating for the dance," said Nathan once he and Corin had climbed down from the ladders.

"That would be because of Casanova over there," Halli said as she pointed to where AJ stood on the other side of the room flirting with Kate Riley who was the dance committee chairperson.

"Hey AJ, do you think you could stop flirting long enough to actually give us a hand," Nathan called out to his best friend after Kate walked away.

"Kate wanted me to tell you that you guys are doing a great job," AJ said as he joined them.

"Yeah, WE are," Nathan retorted.

"Come on girls, I think there are a few more balloons that need hanging," Aliyah said as she dragged Halli and Charity away from the boys.

"You better have asked Kate to the dance already because if I've been doing all this work for nothing I will seriously kick your ass," Nathan told AJ once the girls had left.

"Chill out dude, I haven't asked her yet but I'm working on it and besides it's not as if you've asked Halli yet," AJ replied.

"Wait, I didn't know you were going to ask Halli to the dance," said Corin.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it, that doesn't bother you does it," Nathan replied.

"No, of course not, I'm actually going to the dance with Naomi, I just didn't realize you felt that way about Halli," Corin told him.

"Are kidding, he's been crushing on Halli since her family first moved here, he just hasn't gotten to spend a lot of time with her cause she's always with you," AJ informed him.

"Halli and I are just friends, so you've got nothing to worry about," Corin assured Nathan.

* * *

"Wow, this place actually looks nice," Naomi said as she entered the youth center and joined the girls.

"Hey Naomi, we were wondering what happened to you," said Charity.

"Oh yeah sorry for not getting here sooner, I had some family stuff to deal with," Naomi told her.

"It's cool, the boys have done most of the work anyway," said Halli.

"I can't believe it's the first dance of the school year and I don't have a date," Charity complained.

"But I thought high school guys were supposed to have a thing for cheerleaders," Naomi responded.

"Yeah they do, for varsity cheerleaders, you're so lucky that Corin already asked you," Charity replied.

"I know but I think I might owe that to Halli, thanks for putting in a good word for me," Naomi said with a smile at Halli.

"All I did was tell him you were interested, he did the rest," Halli replied.

* * *

"So Naomi's pretty excited about going to the dance with you," Halli said a while later as she and Corin were outside getting more decorations from one of the teacher's car.

"Yeah, I'm excited too, it should be fun, I'm not much of a dancer but Aliyah promised to show me a few moves," he told her.

"If you want I could probably come up with a spell that might help," Halli joked.

"That's OK, I think I'll stick with non-magical solutions for now," Corin replied.

"Ah, what the heck are those things!" they heard someone shout.

"Run for your lives!" shouted another followed by other voices shouted for help.

"What's that all about," Corin wondered.

"Come on, let's go check it out," Halli said as they dropped the boxes they were holding and ran towards all the commotion.

"Let the fun begin," said Naomi from where she stood watching the two.

"I don't believe this," said Halli as she and Corin came upon the scene.

"What are they?" Corin asked seeing that the people were running from a group dressed in all black who were throwing energy balls.

"Demons," Halli answered.

"Are you sure?" Corin questioned.

"Trust me, I know demons when I see them, I've got to do something," said Halli as she ran to the nearest demon and started distracting them from the innocents.

"I just had to make friends with a witch didn't I," Corin said with a sigh as he ran to help her.

"Why aren't you using your powers?" Corin asked Halli as he kicked one demon and then punched another.

"Too many innocents around, I can't risk the exposure," Halli replied back as she continued to fight.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Naomi, what happened to you?" Aliyah asked as Naomi walked back inside holding her arm which appeared to have been hurt.

"You guys, there's something really freaky going on out there, I went to see what was taking Halli and Corin so long and there were these weird looking things out there throwing what looked like balls of energy at everyone and I was just trying to help this little girl get out of the way when one of them hit me," Naomi said her voice trembling as she spoke.

"Oh no, Halli and Corin are out there," said Nathan as he ran for the door.

"Nathan, wait up," said AJ as he ran after him.

"Naomi, are you sure you're OK?" Charity asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it doesn't really hurt anymore," Naomi told her.

"Alright, Naomi you stay here, come on Charity, there might be others who were hurt," said Aliyah as she pulled Charity towards the door.

"Shouldn't we call the police or something?" Charity asked.

"Somehow, I don't think the police are equipped to handle those," Aliyah replied as they came upon the scene and watched as one of the energy balls narrowly missed hitting Corin in the shoulder.

"Neither are we," said Charity as two demons appeared on either side of her and grabbed her by the arms.

"Let go of her!" Aliyah shouted.

"Aliyah, watch out," said Charity as another demon kicked Aliyah in the chest and sent her flying backwards.

"Hey, nobody picks on my sister but me," said AJ as he came to his sister's defense.

* * *

"I assume you called the council together because of the situation in Angel Grove?" Jonas questioned Kheel.

"You assume correctly," Kheel responded.

"I take it sending in a coven of the most powerful witches is out of the question," said Roland.

"We can't risk the exposure," said Sandra as Trini appeared.

"You asked to see me," said Trini as she stood before the council.

"You are aware of the situation in Angel Grove?" Kheel asked.

"Yes, I was about to intervene on my charges' behalf when I got your call," Trini told him.

"Unfortunately, doing so would risk exposing magic," said Jonas.

"You can't expect me to just sit back and watch while demons run loose in my hometown," she said.

"No, of course not, I have spent time studying the history of Angel Grove and I think there's only one thing to do," said Kevin who was one of the youngest Elders.

"We trust you know what to do with this," said Odin as he handed Trini a box.

* * *

"Guys, you have to get out of here, you don't know what you're messing with," said Halli as she blocked an attack with her arm.

"Neither do you," Nathan responded.

"Actually, she's the only one of us that does," Corin said under his breath as he was knocked to the ground.

"I said let me go!" yelled Charity who finally managed to get one of her arms free and then flipped one of the demons to the ground.

"This is so not a fair fight," remarked AJ as he was thrown to the ground.

"Ouch!" screamed Aliyah who was hit in the arm by an energy ball and soon landed next to her brother.

"I don't know how much more of this we can take," said Nathan as one by one the friends ended up in a pile and the demons disappeared.

"My arm hurts," said Aliyah.

"Just be grateful that was a low voltage ball otherwise it could've been much worse," Halli told her.

"How do you know it was low voltage?" Nathan questioned.

"Because, if it had been full voltage it probably would've killed her," Corin answered quickly covering for Halli.

"I just want to know where those things came from," said AJ as the group was suddenly orbed away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **_More time went by than I intended, thus I have made this chapter longer than usual to make up for it. Thanks to the three of you who read and reviewed that last chapter. Nice to know I'm not just writing this for myself. _

_I apologize in advance for the poorly written battle scenes, I tried watching episodes and writing what I saw but it was a lot harder than I realized so battles will be very minimal._

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks for helping me get this started again, I wouldn't have been able to without your encouragement._

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yes, it will be a lot for Tommy to take in. _

**AJ: **_I don't know if they think making her a power ranger will make things easier, they just think it'll distract her for awhile._

* * *

"I just want to know where those things came from," said AJ as the group was suddenly orbed away.

"You just had to ask didn't you," said Nathan a few seconds later as the group reappeared.

"Where are we?" asked Aliyah still clutching her arm.

"It appears to be some kind of command post," said Corin.

"It looks like our old hideout, only bigger," said AJ.

"I just want to find a way out of here and go home," said Charity.

"I want to know who brought us here and why," said Halli.

"Do not be alarmed, all of your questions will be answered," said a voice that Halli soon recognized as Trini's.

The teens looked up and suddenly there appeared in front of them a person wearing a golden robe with a hood that was pulled down so that they couldn't see his or her face.

"Who are you?" asked Nathan.

"You may call me Leora, I represent those charged with preserving the greater good," she answered.

"Do you know what those creepy things were that attacked us?" Aliyah questioned.

"Yes, those things are called demons," she replied.

"Demons, as in demons from hell, kind of demons," said AJ in disbelief.

"The universe is always in a constant battle of good versus evil and yes there are all kinds of unspeakable evil like the demons you fought that exist in this world and most people never suspect, unfortunately sometimes that evil decides to take root in a certain town or city," she told him.

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Halli.

"The six of you showed tremendous courage in deciding to fight an unknown foe and because of that you have been chosen to form an elite team to battle the coming evil," she answered.

"An elite team?" Corin questioned.

"Yes, a team of power rangers, you were chosen because we know of your family heritage; that your parents were rangers once," she replied.

"We're going to be power rangers, this is so sweet," said AJ who now had a big grin on his face.

"No way," said Charity.

"I can't believe this," said Halli.

"You mean they didn't warn you about this," Corin whispered to Halli.

"No," she whispered back.

"Seriously, we're going to be power rangers," said Nathan.

"Yes, inside this box are the Amulets of Light, they will enable you to transform into Power Rangers and will also give you supernatural magic abilities and weapons which will aide you in the fight against evil," Trini told them as she sat the box down and removed the first amulet which had a pink stone in the middle.

"Charity, graceful and kind, the Pink Light Amulet will give you the power of electricity generation, which will enable you to channel and produce electricity, and as well as the power of levitation," she said as she placed the amulet around Charity's neck.

"Aliyah, creative and energetic, the Yellow Light Amulet will give you power of astral projection, which will enable you to split yourself into an astral body."

"Corin, noble and intelligent, the Blue Light Amulet belongs to you and will give you the powers of cyrokinesis, the ability to transform objects to ice and hydrokinesis, the ability to manipulate water.

"Adam…"

"Just call me AJ," he told her.

"AJ, resourceful and brave, you will hold the Green Light Amulet and control the powers of force field generation and geokinesis, which will enable you to create small earthquakes.

"Nathan, strong and courageous, as second in command, the Red Light Amulet will give you the power of pyrokinesis, the ability to produce fire and heat.

"And last but not least, Halli, daring and wise, you will lead your teammates as holder of the White Light Amulet, which will grant you the powers of invisibility and telekinesis which will allow you to call for any object and it will appear," said Trini as she placed the last amulet around Halli's neck.

"This is amazing!" AJ said once they had all received their amulets.

"Amazing? This is crazy, I mean seriously, do I look like a superhero to you, there's absolutely no way I can do this," said Charity.

"Charity, you're right, this is really crazy but obviously we were chosen for a reason," Aliyah told her.

"Yeah, come on Char, think of your mom, she was no older than you when she first became a ranger and it turned out alright for her," said Nathan.

"Guys, if Charity doesn't think she's up to this then she has every right to walk out of here," said Halli.

"Halli's right, none of you will be forced to join this team," Trini told them.

"Well if Charity doesn't do it, then where are we going to get another pink ranger?" AJ questioned.

"Maybe Naomi could do it," said Corin.

"Look, I know becoming a power ranger is a lot of responsibility, and I think it would be wise if all of you took some time to think it over before deciding if this is something you want to do," Trini told them.

"I think that's a good idea," Halli agreed.

"What about the amulets, should we give them back until we've decided?" asked Corin.

"No, keep them, you know, just in case," Trini answered.

"I guess we all have some thinking to do," said Nathan.

"Now can we go," said Charity who was already making her way towards the exit.

"Halli, you coming?" asked Nathan as the others slowly started to follow Charity but Halli hung back.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up, I just want to ask Leora a few questions," Halli responded.

"I don't know, I don't feel right about leaving you," he said.

"I'll stay with her, I was kind of hoping to get a look at those controls anyway," Corin told him.

"Ok, well you guys don't take too long," said Nathan as he hurried to catch up with the others.

* * *

"Ok, what is going on here, how did the Elders just happen to have these amulets just lying around ready for use?" Halli asked once she and Corin were left alone with Trini.

"Halli, I know you must have a lot of questions," Trini responded as she took off the hood.

"Damn right, I do, like did the Elders know this was gonna happen, was this the plan all along, is that why they assigned you of all people to be my whitelighter because I was destined to become a power ranger?" Halli questioned.

"Destiny is not always absolute, It changes as you change, it is determined by the choices you make, when your family first moved to Angel Grove the Elders were aware of the town's history and there was a fear that some remnants of the supernatural world would follow you here so the Elders and I thought it was best to be prepared," Trini answered.

"By creating a team of power rangers?" Halli asked.

"We thought it was the best way to minimize magical exposure," Trini told her.

"So that's why the magical abilities Corin and I received were reflected in abilities we already have," Halli surmised.

"Yes, this way the two of you can put the abilities you were born with to good use and you can use them in front of your friends without having to explain where they came from," Trini replied.

"I guess that makes sense," said Halli.

"And what about you Corin, do you have any questions?" Trini asked Corin who had remained silent.

"I'm still trying to absorb everything but I was wondering about one thing," he said.

"What's that?" asked Trini.

"The name, Leora?" he said.

"Oh that, well I couldn't very well tell the others who I really am, I'm dead remember, it was the first name that popped into my head, it's the name of an Elder, Leora was the first one who supported my idea of creating rangers and activating the amulets," Trini explained.

"Well Leora, as enlightening as this has been, I think Corin and I better catch up to the others before they get suspicious," said Halli.

* * *

"Naomi, what are you doing with that?" Cassandra asked as she watched Naomi looking through the grimoire, which was evil's equivalent of the Book of Shadows.

"I'm looking for the first creature or demon I can release to break in the new rangers," Naomi replied.

"Assuming there are new rangers," Hugh scoffed.

"Trust me there will be, humans are so predictable when it comes to this kind of thing," she told him.

"So many evil creatures to pick from, however will you decide," said Cassandra as she joined Naomi in looking through the book.

"This one looks promising, let's see how those rangers fare against you," said Naomi as she began the incantation to call the creature.

"Good choice Naomi, this creature is truly an embodiment of evil," said Cassandra as the creature appeared before them.

"These are the humans you are to go after," Naomi told the creature as she brought out a few things of her "friends" that she had stolen so the creature could get their scent.

"Do as we command and you will be allowed to stay here and feed on as many humans as you like but only after you have destroyed the ones we're after," Cassandra told it.

"Kill them if you can but leave the witch to me," said Naomi.

* * *

"I can't believe Charity left just to go shopping with her mom, we have bigger things to think about right now," said AJ as the five friends were hanging out in the park.

"I think Charity just needed some time alone to make her own decision without any added pressure from us," said Aliyah.

"This is a big decision and it's a lot of responsibility, not everyone can make this choice so easily," said Corin.

"Maybe once Charity's had some time to think it over, she'll come around," said Aliyah.

"And if she doesn't, we'll just have to respect her decision," Halli told them.

"Halli's right, it's Charity's decision and we can't make it for her," Nathan agreed.

"Well I've made my choice and I can't wait to try out my new powers," said AJ.

"Bro, will you stop saying stuff like that," said Nathan as if on cue a group of demons appeared.

"Looks like it's time to put our new powers to the test," said Aliyah.

"Oh man, I am so excited!" said AJ.

"AJ, focus," said Corin.

"Alright guys, here goes nothing," said Halli as she placed a hand on her amulet which was glowing white.

"Rangers of Light, powers unite," they all called out together.

"Yellow Light Power!" said Aliyah.

"Blue Light Power!" said Corin.

"Green Light Power!" said AJ.

"Red Light Power!" said Nathan.

"White Light Power!" said Halli.

"These suits are awesome!" said AJ as he looked himself over.

"I'm just glad they're not made out of spandex," Nathan remarked.

"No, this material feels a lot sturdier than that," said Corin.

"Come on guys, let's see how these suits hold up to energy balls," said Aliyah as she went charging at the demons.

"Not so tough now that the odds are evened out are you," said AJ as he kicked one of the demons.

"Those suits are impressive, they may be able to handle a few energy balls but let's see how they do against those claws of yours," said Naomi to the creature that ran towards the rangers.

"Guys, looks like we have company," said Halli as the last of the demons were defeated.

"That is one ugly looking monster," said Aliyah.

"What is it?" asked Nathan.

"It's called a manticore," Halli told them.

"How do you know that?" asked AJ.

"My Great-Uncle Leo is a teacher and he's really into mythology and stuff, if I remember correctly, manticores are vicious demons with supernatural strength and venomous claws," Halli replied.

"Thanks for the history lesson but perhaps we should save that for after we've gotten rid of this thing," said AJ.

"Right, our suits may have handled the demons ok but I think we're going to need the big guns for that thing," said Halli.

"I can't wait to see what kind of power this thing has, Green Light Geo Hammer," said AJ as he called his weapon and ran to attack the monster.

"I'm not about to let my brother have all the fun, Yellow Light Astral Shield," said Aliyah.

"Time to fire things up, Red Light Pyro Blade," said Nathan.

"Aliyah, watch out for its claws, White Light Sonic Staff," said Halli as she ran to Aliyah's defense.

"Impressive guys but let's really knock that thing off its feet, Blue Light Hydro Cannon," said Corin who fired his weapon and a stream of water went flying at the monster.

* * *

"Ok, what do you think about this one," said Charity who was at the mall with Katherine as she came out of the dressing room wearing a pale pink dress.

"It looks lovely on you but then so did all the others ones," Kat told her daughter.

"I know but I just can't seem to decide, I don't have a date for this thing so my dress has to be fabulous," Charity replied.

"Well honey, you'll look fabulous no matter what you wear, say that's an interesting necklace, I've never seen you wear it before, it almost seems like it's glowing," Kat remarked looking at the amulet Charity had around her neck.

"Yeah, um, that's why I bought it, but of course it's not really glowing, that's just the light reflecting on the stone, hey, I'm just gonna try on one more," said Charity as she grabbed a nearby dress and ran back to the dressing room.

* * *

"Man, this thing is really tough," said Nathan as the rangers continued to fight the monster.

"We've gotten in some great shots that monster should have been history by now," said AJ.

"Maybe it would help if we put our weapons together," said Corin.

"I think you're right but we can't do that without a pink ranger," Halli told him.

"Looks like we'll just have to keep doing what we're doing until this monster decides to give up," said Aliyah.

"Pink Light Electro Crossbow, fire!" yelled a voice from behind them.

"Charity, you made it!" said AJ.

"Sorry I'm late guys, let's finish this," said Charity.

"Welcome to the team," said Nathan.

"Alright guys, let's put them together," said Halli.

"Electro Crossbow," said Charity as she threw her weapon into the air.

"Astral Shield," said Aliyah who joined her weapon to Charity's.

"Hydro Cannon," said Corin.

"Geo Hammer," said AJ.

"Pyro Blade," said Nathan.

"Sonic Staff," said Halli the last to add her weapon.

"Powers of Light, strike!" the team yelled as they fired their combined weapon and destroyed the monster.

"You may have won the first battle rangers but I've got plenty more in store for you," said Naomi from her hiding place where she had watched the battle.

* * *

"For a first battle, I think you all did well," said Trini who was with Halli and Corin at the power base. The other rangers had all gone to the youth center to celebrate their first victory.

"Yeah but I have a feeling the monsters are only going to get tougher, we're going to have to train the others to use their magical abilities," said Halli.

"Yes, I'm aware of that Halli, we'll begin training soon," Trini told her.

"And what happens if whoever is sending those monsters figures out a way to make them bigger, our weapons won't be much of a factor then, we're going to need zords," said Corin.

"You're right, but unfortunately the Elders have used all their resources in powering the amulets," Trini told him.

"So if we want zords we're going to have to make them ourselves," said Corin.

"I think I know someone who could help us do just that," said Halli.

"Ok Halli, make contact with this person, if you trust them to keep the secret, then I will as well," Trini told her.

* * *

"To a first battle well fought," said Nathan as he raised his cup. The teens were sitting at a table in the youth center.

"Well we couldn't have done it without pinky," said AJ.

"Sorry I almost bailed on you guys, thanks for giving me the time I needed to think," Charity told them.

"Hey, we knew you'd come around," Aliyah said with a smile.

"Got room for two more?" Halli asked as she and Corin joined them.

"Nice of you two to join us," said Nathan.

"There you guys are, I've been looking for you everywhere," Naomi said as she walked over to the table.

"Yeah, sorry about that, with all the weird stuff going, it was hard to get back here," Corin told her.

"That's too bad, you missed all the excitement, apparently Angel Grove has power rangers again," Naomi told them.

"Power Rangers? I can't believe we missed them," said AJ.

"Oh I'm sure we'll see them again," said Aliyah.

"Heads up AJ, your dream girl approaches," Nathan told him.

"Hi guys," said Kate.

"Hey Kate, anything we can help you with?" asked AJ.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping I could talk to you for a sec," she replied.

"Yeah, sure, why don't we go over to that table," he said as he led her away from the group.

"I think my brother just died and went to heaven," Aliyah said with a laugh.

"Hate to cut the party short, but I have some errands to run," said Halli.

"But you just got here," said Charity.

"I know but I just have something to take care of," Halli replied as she got up.

"I'll walk you out," said Nathan.

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me out," Halli told him.

"I know but I just wanted a minute to talk to you alone," he told her.

"Ok, what's up," she said.

"Well it's just been a crazy day that's all, I mean we're power rangers and you're the leader and it's just a lot to take in," he replied.

"Yeah it is, look I know that traditionally the red ranger is usually the leader and I don't want that to be a problem between us and if you want I'm sure we could talk to Leora because I don't really mind if you want to lead…," she said but was cut off by Nathan.

"Halli, it's cool, I don't mind that she made you the leader over me, I mean it seems like you might know a little more about this stuff and I still get to be second in command so that's cool too," Nathan told her.

"Great, I'm glad that's settled because there's no one else I'd rather have as my second in command," Halli said with a smile.

"That's good to know, listen I don't know what the rules are for this sort of thing but would it be terribly inappropriate for the second in command to escort the first command to the school dance," he said.

"You're asking me to the dance?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean, Corin and Naomi are going together and it looks like AJ might have finally won over Kate, and I thought it might be fun if the two of us went together, but if you don't want to it's fine," he replied.

"No, no, it sounds like fun, I'd love to go with you," Halli told him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note**: _I keep sounding like a broken record but I really didn't mean for so much time to go by between updates. Thus it's an EXTRA long chapter. The fight scenes still suck, sorry._

_I have started a new job which so far has taken all of my time and I've been meaning to update on the weekends but so far I've had no motivation to do so. Thanks to those of you who continue to read and review in spite of the long waits. I really do appreciate it._

_Thanks to Diva for updating her story and giving me the motivation to do the same._

**CoolDiva: **_I'm glad you like the fact that the kids are now rangers as for Halli and Nathan, I haven't really decided what's going to come of that pairing._

**The Pink1atReefside: **_Yes, distractions are all around for Halli. Thanks for the compliment on the fight scene, I know it's not much but for now it's the best that I can do. _

* * *

"Hey sweetie, how did the decorating go?" Nikki asked as Halli returned home from school.

"It was fine, the youth center looks great," Halli answered.

"Your first dance at your new school, pretty exciting huh," Nikki said with a smile.

"Yeah, it should be a lot of fun, I just hope Dad doesn't lose it when he finds out that I have a date," Halli told her.

"You have a date, oh sweetie I'm so happy for you," Nikki said as she walked over and gave Halli a hug.

"Mom, please don't make a big deal out of it, it's just with Nathan and we're friends that's all so will you please just tell that to Dad when he comes home," Halli said as she made her way towards the stairs.

"Oh no Halliwell, you're not putting this off on me," Nikki told her.

"Come on Mom, you know how freaked Dad gets when it comes to me and boys," said Halli.

"Yes I do, that's why I don't want to tell him," Nikki said with a laugh.

"If he gives you any trouble just threaten to turn him into a turkey," Halli told her.

"Ha Ha, very funny," Nikki told her as Halli began to walk up the stairs.

"Hey, it worked for Aunt Phoebe, I'll be in my room doing my homework if you need me," Halli said as she entered her bedroom and then closed the door before orbing away.

* * *

"Don't you ever go home," Halli said as she orbed into the back office of Hayley's Cyberspace.

"Oh my goodness Halli, you scared me, what are you doing here," said Hayley as she looked up from behind the desk where she was working on the computer.

"Can't a goddaughter just pop by for a visit?" Halli asked as Hayley got up and pulled her into a hug.

"Pop by huh, so I gather that means you didn't come here with your family," said Hayley.

"No, my mom thinks I'm in my room doing homework, I came alone because I need your help Aunt Hayley," Halli told her.

"Of course Halli, I'll help you in any way I can but what kind of help can I give you that you can't get from your parents," Hayley responded.

"My friends and I are power rangers and we need your help in creating zords," said Halli getting straight to the point.

"Wait; did I seriously just hear you say that you're a power ranger?" Hayley questioned.

"Yes, white ranger to be exact and leader of the team," Halli told her.

"I can't believe this, what kind of mess has your father gotten himself into this time," said Hayley with a sigh.

"Actually, my dad doesn't know about this, in fact, it just happened earlier today," Halli informed her.

"I think you'd better start at the beginning," said Hayley.

"Well, it all started when someone decided to unleash a group of demons in Angel Grove, so naturally I decided to fight them and my friends decided to help, then next thing I know we're being orbed away and we end up underground in an exact replica of the former Power Chamber," Halli began.

"You said you were orbed away, as in Whitelighter kind of orbs," said Hayley drawing on her limited knowledge of Halli's heritage.

"Yeah, pretty weird huh, turns out the Elders were afraid something like this might happen so rather than letting magic be exposed, they decided to create a team of power rangers using these amulets," Halli said as held up her amulet.

"Creating a team of power rangers seems a bit out of the Elders realm of knowledge, at least from what your mother's told me about them," said Hayley.

"Yeah it is, but it helps that my whitelighter is a former power ranger, her name is Trini Kwan, I'm sure my dad must have mentioned her at some point," said Halli.

"Wait a second, Trini Kwan, wasn't she the original yellow ranger, but I thought she died years ago," Hayley responded.

"She did, hence why she's a whitelighter now, she's acting as mentor for our team but she's going by the name Leora because well, like you said she died and we can't risk any of her former friends, including my dad, finding out that she's back," Halli told her.

"Wow, the Elders are creating power rangers, Trini Kwan is now a whitelighter, I thought your life was crazy before you moved to Angel Grove," Hayley remarked.

"Yeah it's pretty crazy, so do you think you could help us out with the zord thing, I know it's a lot asking you to stop everything and get back into the ranger thing but it's not like you haven't done it before and you're the only I trust to keep the secret," said Halli.

"Well, I couldn't say no to your father, so there's not much chance of me saying no to you, of course I'll do it, better orb me to the power chamber, I've got a lot of work ahead of me," Hayley told her.

"Thanks Aunt Hayley, I knew I could count on you," said Halli as she gave Hayley a hug.

* * *

"Wow, Naomi, you look…," said Cassandra as she entered Naomi's room and found her standing in front of a mirror wearing a black dress.

"If you say beautiful, I'll rip your head off," Naomi interrupted turning around to face her mother.

"I was going to say you looked dressed to kill," Cassandra told her.

"Well, I feel like killing, you have no idea how hard it is to keep up this charade I can't believe I actually have to go to this stupid dance," Naomi replied.

"I know it's hard but just remember it will all be worth it once the witch is dead and we can claim her powers for ourselves," said Cassandra.

"Well if everything goes according to plan I may have those powers by the end of the night," Naomi said with an evil grin.

"I've got a feeling this is one dance Angel Grove High will never forget," said Cassandra.

"Trust me, after tonight no one will ever want to attend a school dance ever again," Naomi promised.

"Naomi, you've got a visitor," said Hugh as he entered the room followed by a young man who looked to be around Naomi's age dressed in a grey suit.

"This had better be important, the moon is in its final phase," the young man remarked.

"Don't worry Fallon, you'll get your last kill, this dance tonight is sure to be full of love sick teenagers and you'll have your pick of as many hearts as you want," Naomi assured him.

"Excellent," Fallon said with an evil grin as his eyes glowed yellow.

* * *

"Mom, can you come zip me up," Halli called as she opened her bedroom door and stuck her head out into the hallway.

"Oh honey, you look beautiful," Nikki remarked as she walked into Halli's room.

"Thanks," Halli replied once Nikki finished zipping her up.

"Is this new, I don't remember seeing you wear it before," Nikki remarked as she touched the white stone of the amulet that hung from Halli's neck.

"Yeah, I just got it actually, I found it at an antique store," Halli told her.

"It looks like an old amulet, if you had gotten it anywhere else besides here in Angel Grove I'd be worried it might have some kind of powers," Nikki said with a laugh.

"Don't worry Mom, it's just a necklace," Halli replied.

"Well, you really do look beautiful, I can't believe my little girl is all grown up and going to a dance," Nikki said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Come on Mom, I've been to school dances before," Halli reminded her.

"I know but this is your first time going to one with a date," said Nikki.

"I'm only going with Nathan, it's not that big of a deal, we're just friends," Halli told her.

"Hey, you never know, it could turn into something more," said Nikki.

"Maybe but you better not let dad hear you say that," said Halli.

"Well your dad had better get ready because you are becoming a beautiful young woman and boys are going to notice," Nikki told her.

"Is it safe to come in?" Tommy asked from the doorway.

"Sure dad, I'm ready," Halli said turning around to face him.

"Wow, you look really beautiful," said Tommy who was wearing a suit since he would be chaperoning the dance.

"Thanks, dad, you don't look so bad yourself," Halli told him.

She's not our little girl anymore," said Nikki as the doorbell rang.

"Sounds like your date is here, I'll get it," Tommy said as he headed downstairs.

"Dad, it's only Nathan, be nice," Halli called after him.

"Don't worry, your father will be on his best behavior, I'll make sure of it," said Nikki as they too headed downstairs.

"Halli, you look like a princess," said her younger sister Hannah.

"She's right you look amazing, these are for you," said Nathan as he handed Halli a bouquet of white roses.

"Thanks, you look nice too," said Halli of Nathan's black suit which was accented with a red tie.

"Come on you two, get together so I can take a picture," said Nikki.

"Mom, we don't have time for this," said Halli.

"I'm sure your friends won't mind waiting it'll only take a second," said Nikki as she picked up her camera.

"If you want I can go outside and tell them to go ahead and you and Nathan can ride to the dance with me," said Tommy.

"No need, picture's taken," said Nikki.

"Thanks anyway dad, we'll see you there," said Halli as she led Nathan to the door.

"Guess I should get going too," said Tommy.

"Ok but honey, please try to remember that you're there to chaperone the dance not our daughter and her date," Nikki told him.

"I'll be on my best behavior I promise," Tommy replied.

"You'd better be because I'd hate to have to remind you that you're married to a witch," she said with a smile as Tommy headed for the door.

* * *

"This place really does look great," Nathan remarked as he and Halli walked into the dance followed by AJ, Kate, Corin and Naomi.

"I guess all our hard work paid off," said Corin.

"It certainly did, I can't thank all of you enough for helping out, especially you," Kate said as she squeezed AJ's hand.

"It was my pleasure, would the lady care to dance," said AJ.

"I'd love to," Kate said with a smile as the two walked away.

"Care to join them?" Corin asked Naomi.

"Sure," Naomi said as they too headed off for the dance floor.

"Aliyah, Charity," Halli called as she spotted the two not far from where she and Nathan were standing.

"Hey guys, you look great," said Aliyah as she and Charity walked over to them.

"So do you, yellow is definitely your color," Halli told her.

"I always knew it would be," Aliyah said with a knowing smile.

"What's eating you?" Nathan asked Charity who upon seeing them started to frown.

"Halli, that dress, you should have told me you needed to go shopping," said Charity.

"What are you talking about I think that dress looks perfect on her," said Nathan.

"But it's….it's purple," said Charity.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Nathan questioned.

"Well it's not white, you know her ranger color," Charity replied lowering her voice when she got to the word ranger.

"I know our parents and practically every other team had some weird fixation with only wearing their color but it's not like it was a rule or anything and besides our parents were former rangers and if we all started only wearing one color we might as well be wearing a big neon sign telling them that we're rangers now," Halli told her.

"She's got you there," Aliyah said with a smirk.

"Now that that's settled let's dance," said Nathan as he pulled Halli towards the dance floor.

* * *

"This is the best night of my life," said AJ awhile later as he walked over to the table where Nathan and Halli were sitting with Corin, Naomi and Aliyah.

"I take that to mean things are going well with Kate?" Halli questioned.

"Things are going extremely well," AJ said with a grin.

"Tell me again why after all this time she finally noticed you," said Nathan.

"She was impressed by the way I stood up to those demons the other day," AJ replied.

"Hey guys, isn't this the best dance ever," said Charity as she walked over to them from the dance floor.

"I'm sorry but weren't you the same girl who a few days ago was complaining about not having a date," said Aliyah.

"Yes but not having a date certainly has its advantages," Charity replied as yet another guy approached her and she headed back onto the dance floor.

"Can't argue with that," Aliyah said with a laugh.

"Care to take another spin?" Nathan asked as he got up and extended a hand to Halli.

"Sure, I'd love to," said Halli as they walked away.

"Want to join them?" Corin asked Naomi.

"Yeah but first I think I'll go to the little girl's room, be right back," she told him as she headed down the hallway.

* * *

"Looking for me?" a voice asked from shadows.

"I think enough time has gone by, it's time to do what you came here to do," Naomi told him.

"It's about time," Fallon replied.

"Have you picked out a target?" Naomi asked.

"So many choices, but yes, I think I've found the right one," Fallon answered.

"Let the mayhem begin," Naomi told him as Fallon's eyes glowed yellow and she left to rejoin the group.

* * *

"I'm really glad you decided to come with me tonight," said Nathan as he and Halli sat on a bench outside.

"Even though my dad's practically been staring at us all night," she replied.

"It's ok, he's just being a dad," Nathan said with a smile.

"It's still annoying, but I'm glad to be here with you," Halli told him.

"Good, because I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out again some time," said Nathan.

Halli smiled and was about to reply when a loud scream interrupted her and she and Nathan both took off running in the direction of the scream.

"Get away from them!" Halli yelled as she and Nathan arrived on the scene and saw a huge hairy creature with yellow eyes and talon-like hands that was crouching down over a male student while a female student was running away.

"Leave him alone," Nathan yelled as the creature started to rip the guy's shirt to shreds.

Halli watched in amazement as a fire ball started to form in Nathan's hands and went flying in the creature's direction causing the creature to flee the scene.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan questioned obviously a little shocked.

"Later, we have to make sure they're ok," Halli said as she ran over to where the boy lay on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to him?" Charity asked as she came upon the scene followed by the rest of their friends.

"Something attacked him," Nathan answered.

"Josh, are you ok, can you hear me," the girl screamed as she knelt down by the boy whose chest was bleeding from where the creature's talon had ripped his shirt.

"He needs an ambulance," said Halli.

"On it," said Aliyah who already had her cell phone out.

"We have to go after that thing before it hurts someone else," said Nathan.

"Let's do it then," said AJ who was anxious for more action.

"Perhaps it would be wise if we went to the Power Base to see if Leora knows anything about that creature," said Corin.

"Uh guys, we have company," said Charity as the rest of the student body started to come out of the youth center to check out the scene.

"Oh no, if my dad sees us we'll never be able to get away," said Halli.

"I'll take care of him, you guys just go and I'll catch up," Aliyah told them.

"Ok, let's go," said Halli as they made sure they were out of sight before touching their amulets and orbing away.

* * *

"Welcome back, Rangers," said Trini who still had on the golden robe with the hood pulled down over her face.

"Leora, a student was attacked by this ugly looking creature at the dance and we were hoping you could tell us what it was and how to stop it," said Nathan speaking for the group.

"Yes, I'm aware of the threat, maybe your answer can be found in here," said Trini as she handed a book to Halli that the white ranger quickly recognized as her own Book of Shadows. Halli sat the book down on a nearby console and the book magically opened up to a page.

"Whoa, did anybody else see that," said AJ.

"What does the book say?" asked Corin.

"I didn't miss anything did I?" asked Aliyah as she joined them.

"Halli was just about to tell us what we're dealing with," Nathan answered as Halli began to read.

"It's called a Wendigo, according to the book, a Wendigo is a big, scary, strong non-dead creature with yellow eyes and talon-like hands, the creature roams the earth destroying the good hearted and those in love, and his fate is to wander the Earth feasting on human hearts," Halli read.

"Feasting on human hearts, oh gross," said Charity in a disgusted tone.

"At least now we know why it was aiming for the chest," said Nathan.

"What else does it say, is there a way for us to defeat it?" Corin questioned.

"During the day it looks like a normal person but at night it transforms, a Wendigo kills in threes, the night before, the night after and the night of the full moon and has a liking for AB negative blood, it is afraid of fire, the first Wendigo was a mortal who was betrayed by his sweetheart, in revenge for the treachery, he slew his love and ate her heart, and rather than savor the warmth of revenge, his heart was in turn, turned to ice, a wendigo duplicates himself by infecting a victim not killing but wounding it, for unbecoming a Wendigo you have to kill the Wendigo that slashed you by melting its heart of ice," Halli finished reading.

"Oh no, that guy Josh, the Wendigo managed to slash his chest which means if we don't destroy it, he'll become one too," said Aliyah.

"And tonight's the full moon so it'll probably be looking to attack someone else," said Corin as alarms started to sound.

"Rangers, our sensors are picking up a disturbance in the park," Trini told them.

"Let's do it," said Halli.

"Rangers of Light, powers unite," they called out together.

"Pink Light Power!" said Charity.

"Yellow Light Power!" said Aliyah.

"Blue Light Power!" said Corin.

"Green Light Power!" said AJ.

"Red Light Power!" said Nathan.

"White Light Power!" said Halli.

* * *

"Now what?" AJ asked as the rangers appeared in the park.

"The moon is over there, so I say we head in that direction," said Corin.

"Alright, everyone stay close and keep your eyes open," Halli told them as they continued walking in the direction of the moon.

"Maybe we should split up and cover more ground," Aliyah suggested.

"No need, I think we've been found," said AJ as the Wendigo came running towards them.

"Remember everyone, watch out for the talons," said Halli.

"Guys, it's not alone," said Charity as a group of demons also appeared.

"You guys take care of those creeps and I'll handle big ugly over there," said Nathan.

"Remember what the book said, the only way to defeat it is to melt its heart of ice," Halli told him.

"Right, I know just what to use, Red Light Pyro Blade," said Nathan as he went charging at the Wendigo.

"Aliyah, he's gonna need some help deflecting those talons," said Corin.

"I'm on it, Yellow Light Astral Shield," said Aliyah as she went running after Nathan.

"I really hate demons," said Charity as she kicked one of the demons away.

"Ah, they're not so tough," said AJ as he flipped one over.

"Guys, it's getting away!" Aliyah suddenly yelled.

"Oh no its not, time to shake things up, Green Light Geo Hammer!" said AJ as he ran over to help his sister and his best friend.

"White Light Sonic Staff, we need to slow it down long enough for Nathan to use his Pyro Blade," said Halli as she too called for her weapon and joined her friends.

"Charity, I think I know a way, let's combine our powers and really gives this thing a shock," said Corin.

"Ok, I'm with you," she told him.

"Blue Light Hydro Cannon," said Corin as he used his weapon to drench the monster in water.

"Pink Light Electro Crossbow," said Charity as she then used the arrows from her weapon to give the monster a shock.

"Now Nathan!" shouted Halli.

"Pyro Blade!" shouted Nathan as he brought down his sword and pierced the Wendigo's heart causing it to burn and then disappear.

"Let's get back to the dance," said Halli after they demorphed.

"I just hope there's a dance to get back to," said Charity.

* * *

"Dad, for the last time, I'm fine," said Halli as she and Tommy returned home.

"What's going on, how was the dance?" Nikki asked.

"It was great until some supernatural creature decided to crash the party and injure a student," Tommy answered.

"Are you sure it was supernatural?" Nikki questioned.

"Yeah, it was a Wendigo," Halli told her.

"A Wendigo, here in Angel Grove, well why didn't you call me, I could have taken care of it," Nikki responded.

"Apparently Halli thought she could because she took off after it," Tommy said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Halli, Wendigo's are dangerous creatures, you know that, just what were you going to do if you caught up with it," said Nikki.

"Don't worry, I didn't even get near it, the powers rangers arrived and took care it, now if you'll excuse me, it's been a long night and I'm going to bed," Halli said leaving the room before they could ask her anymore questions.

"Power Rangers, destroying a Wendigo, huh, you don't suppose that she…" Nikki started to say.

"I don't even want to think about it, you think maybe you could do a little snooping when you're up there," Tommy said as he pointed up indicating that Nikki should ask the Elders next time she was with them.

"I'll try but if the Elders don't want me to know something then I'm afraid there's not much I can do," Nikki replied.

* * *

"Ugh!!" Naomi screamed as she arrived home and slammed the door so hard that it came off the hinges.

"Let me guess, your little plan for getting rid of the witch didn't work again," Hugh said with a laugh.

"I don't see you doing anything to help," Naomi snarled as she showed her true face.

"Temper, temper, what would that mortal boyfriend of yours think if he could see you like that," Hugh told her.

"Don't worry dear, you'll get them next time, I mean come on, how powerful could a bunch of teenagers be," said Cassandra.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: **_A billion apologies to my readers for once again taking entirely too long between updates. All I can say is that there was a total lack of motivation on my part to do any writing at all. I got stuck on parts of this chapter and then I just sort of gave up. But thanks to some fellow writers, I decided to jump back into to things and I have finally managed to update once again. I promise to do my best to update again as soon as possible. I only hope that you will forgive me and see fit to start reading and reviewing this fic once again. _

**And to borrow from one of my favorite writers here are a few reminders on what happened last in the story:**

**Halli and the rest of the teens have become Power Rangers.**

**Trini is Halli's whitelighter and mentor for the team though only Halli and Corin know her true identity.**

**Naomi is an evil being who's after Halli's powers and the rangers adversary who is masquerading as a normal teen and dating Corin.**

**HarryPassionFan: **_I promise, you won't have to wait too long to see some zord action!_

**CoolDiva: **_Fascinating? Really? Thanks a lot girl! The action scenes kill me but I'm glad that you think they're ok._

* * *

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Hugh asked Naomi as she sat on the couch looking through the grimoire, evil's equivalent of the Book of Shadows.

"I'm not going today," Naomi told him not bothering to look up.

"But isn't that a part of the whole charade, you going to school and pretending to be a nice normal teenager," he said.

"Not today, I have more important things to do, just call the school like any normal human parent and tell them I'm sick or something," Naomi replied as she continued her search through the book.

"A spell to travel through time, what on earth are you planning to do with that?" Hugh asked after looking over her shoulder and seeing the spell she was reading.

"I'm sick and tired of those rangers destroying every demon I send after them so I've decided to step up my game and in order to do that I need Tuatha's wand, so I'm going to go back in time and steal it from her," Naomi answered.

"You're going to steal Tuatha's wand, but she's a powerful evil witch, so powerful in fact that not even good witches can destroy her," Hugh reminded her.

"Yes but you're forgetting that Tuatha was once a good witch, so all I have to do is go back in time before she turned evil and the wand will be mine for the taking," she said.

"But even when she's good, Tuatha will still have her powers, you'll need to disempower her first to have any chance of getting that wand and for that you'll need a human heart," Cassandra said as she joined them.

"This is going to be fun, it's been a long time since I got to kill someone," Naomi said with a smile as she disappeared from the room.

* * *

"Good morning everyone," said Halli as she found her friends and fellow rangers standing above ground in the desert where their command center was located.

"Good morning," said Nathan with a smile as he gave Halli a hug.

"What's so good about it?" grumbled AJ.

"Don't mind him, he's never been much of a morning person," said Aliyah.

"Come on AJ, you know how important it is that we practice using our powers," said Nathan.

"Look, I know we need the practice but does it have to be so early in the morning, the sun's barely beginning to come up," said AJ as the group began to stretch.

"Where's Leora, she's the one who called us here the least she could do is show up on time, I want to get this started already because I am not wearing this to school," said Charity who was wearing a pink sweat suit.

"Perhaps we could start without her," said Corin.

"No need, I'm here," said Trini as she appeared before them still clad in her gold robe with the hood pulled down to conceal her face.

"Do you think maybe next time we could do this, say after school," said AJ.

"No can do, I've got cheer leading practice, remember," said Charity.

"Ok, let's get started, who wants to go first," said Trini.

"How about Nathan, so far he's the only one who's used his powers," said Corin.

"I have?" Nathan questioned.

"Remember that fireball you threw to scare the Wendigo a few weeks ago," Halli answered.

"Oh yeah, but that just came out of nowhere, I'm not sure I could do it again," he told her.

"Well, all of your powers are tied to your emotions, Nathan just concentrate and try to remember what you were feeling that night," Trini told him.

"I guess I was angry that the creature was attacking innocent people and I just wanted to stop it," Nathan said as he held out his hand and a fireball appeared.

"You did it!" exclaimed Charity.

"Great, except that I have to be angry every time a demon attacks," Nathan responded.

"Yes, for now, anger seems to be the trigger but don't worry, the more you use your power the better you'll get at calling it at will," Trini told him.

"It doesn't seem so hard, me next," said AJ.

"Alright, we'll work on your forcefield generation first," said Trini.

"Ok, so what do I do?" AJ asked.

"Just concentrate on surrounding yourself with an impenetrable shield," she answered.

"Nothing's happening," said Aliyah.

"Nathan, throw a fireball at AJ," Halli whispered.

"What?" Nathan questioned.

"Just do it, trust me," Halli told him.

"Here goes nothing," Nathan said as he summoned a fireball and then threw it at his best friend.

"AJ, look out!" Halli shouted as AJ looked up and saw the fireball headed straight towards him.

"Dude, what the hell?" AJ questioned after his forcefield appeared and he managed to deflect Nathan's fireball.

"It worked," said Halli with a smile.

"I guess that means AJ's power is triggered by fear," said Corin.

"That was so not cool," said AJ.

"No, but it was funny," said Aliyah who couldn't contain her laughter.

"Ha ha, let's see you do it," AJ retorted to his twin.

"Fine, I've got astral projection right, so I should be able to split myself in two," said Aliyah.

"Right, just close your eyes and try to think of yourself in two places at once," Trini instructed her.

"I've always wished there were two of me," said Aliyah as she closed her eyes.

"She's doing it," said Halli as Aliyah managed to project another image of herself.

"I'm sorry, I just can't keep it up," Aliyah said as her astral self rejoined her body after only a few seconds.

"That's ok, astral projection is one of the hardest powers to master, it'll just take some practice," Trini assured her.

"I'll go next I guess," said Charity.

"Let's work on your levitation first, just think of your body as being as light as air," Trini told her and in seconds Charity started to float above the ground.

"How come she does it so easily?" AJ questioned as he watched Charity.

"It must be the cheerleader in me, I'm always on top of the pyramid," Charity replied as she set herself back on the ground.

"Ok, only two of you are left, which one wants to go first?" Trini asked.

"You should probably go next Halli, I mean we're in the middle of the desert so there's not much chance on me using my powers out here," said Corin whose power relied on being near water.

"Um, guys, Halli's not here," said Aliyah as she looked around and saw that their leader was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, I think you'll find she's closer than you think," said Trini as Halli reappeared before them.

"Ah, how come she gets the invisibility power," said AJ.

"Probably because you'd just use it to sneak into the girls' locker room," said Aliyah.

"I think I can help you out with that water thing," Halli told Corin as she orbed a pitcher of water into her hands.

"How come you're so good at using your powers already?" Nathan questioned.

"I've uh, been practicing at home," Halli answered.

"Guess that's why she's the leader," Aliyah said with a smile.

"Thanks for the water Hal," Corin said as he took the pitcher from her and upon touching it the water inside immediately froze.

"Looks like Halli isn't the only one who's been practicing," said Charity.

"You've all done well for your first try, just keep practicing and you'll all be in control of your powers in no time," Trini told them.

"Let's just hope we can remember how to use them the next time demons decide to attack," said Nathan.

* * *

Naomi appears in a park somewhere and bumps into a young woman who is walking her dog.

"Sorry about that, I guess I should pay more attention to where I'm walking," the young woman told Naomi.

"That's ok, I know a way you can make it up to me," Naomi told her as she stood closer to the young woman.

"I'm not sure I understand," the young woman replied but Naomi said nothing as she threw some magical dust that allowed her to stick her hand through the woman's chest and take hold of her heart.

"Did you know it takes fifteen to twenty seconds for a person to die after their heart has been damaged? And since that time is almost up, from the bottom of my heart I thank you," Naomi said as the woman fell to the ground and Naomi walked away holding her heart.

* * *

"Ugh, I am so tired, getting up so early on a school day for training should be a crime," said AJ as he laid his head down on the lunch table.

"Well maybe if you had gone to bed a little earlier last night like I suggested you wouldn't have had such a hard time getting up," said Aliyah.

"What's with him?" Corin questioned taking a seat next to AJ whose head was still down.

"He's still recovering from our early practice session," Nathan answered.

"What's the word on Naomi?" asked Halli.

"I called her house and her stepfather informed me that she's sick," Corin replied.

"Ah, that's too bad, maybe we could go visit her after school," said Halli.

"Sounds good, I told her stepfather I would bring over her assignments, I'm sure she'd love it if you came too," said Corin.

"Poor Naomi, I hate being sick and stuck in bed," Charity commented.

"Are you kidding, I'd give anything to trade places with Naomi right now," said AJ.

* * *

"Alright, I'm ready, say the spell," Naomi told her mother as she finished tying a red ribbon around the human heart she had stolen.

"Don't screw this up," said Hugh as Cassandra began to recite the spell to send Naomi back in time.

"What do you know, the spell actually worked," Naomi said as she reappeared in a lair of some kind.

She looked around and lying on a table in the middle of the room was a wand with a design of inlaid garnets with pewter and ebony and an amber headpiece that was surrounded by snakes.

"Who are you?" a voice asked and Naomi turned around to see a woman standing behind her.

"The last being you will ever see," Naomi snarled as she showed her true face.

"Be gone, evil spawn," Tuatha yelled as she flung her hands at Naomi but nothing happened.

"Sorry witch, your powers won't work on me," Naomi told her.

"I, I, don't understand, how can this be?" Tuatha questioned.

"I cast a spell to remove your powers," Naomi told her.

"You won't get away with this," said Tuatha.

"I'm afraid I already have," Naomi replied as she took out an athame and proceeded to stab Tuatha through the heart.

Tuatha fell to the ground and Naomi grabbed the wand from the table and it began to glow in her hands.

"The wand is mine, let's see those rangers stop me now," Naomi said with a smile.


End file.
